a marauder love story
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

(In the third year)

The marauders along with Snape were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office as he told them about the incident with Sirius exposing Remus' werewolf identity. Remus had forgiven Sirius along as James and Peter. Snape was still pissed that Dumbledore was letting a _werewolf_ stay at Hogwarts.

"Professor you have got to be kidding me, he's a werewolf and he shouldn't stay here." Snape whined.

"Now now Severus he has never harmed anybody so he may stay here but for the time being you shall not say a word, write about, or act out Mr. Lupin being a werewolf. As for you Sirius I hoped you learned your lesson."

Dumbledore looked over at the handsome young boy whose hair fell in his face slightly and looked so neat and shiny all the time.

Sirius smirked slightly as he remembered Snape's girlish scream. "Yes sir I have."

"Good now I hope-"Just then Professor McGonagall came in.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but I just came to inform you that the two new students have arrived and have agreed to being introduced at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Very well Minevera I shall see to it that the students are introduced."

Professor McGonagall left.

A boy with messy jet black hair, hazel eyes, glasses, and also very handsome none other as the famous James Potter looked at Dumbledore.

"Excuse me sir but who are the new students?" James asked with a amused grin on his lips.

"You shall find out tomorrow Mr. Potter but Sirius I should warn you to keep your distance with these ones I've heard they can be feisty. Now off you go."

Snape was first to leave the room as his shoulder length greasy black hair whipped at his face.

The four marauders walked down the hall. Sirius was walking down the hall looking quite smug. He looked over at his best friend James.

"So mate did you hear two new hotties for us."

James chuckled.

Remus' yellow and brown eyes widened as he heard this. He lightly flipped his hair out of his face. "Why do you two get the girls?"

Sirius smirked and looked at his friend.

"Because you heard Pro D." Sirius preferred to call professor Dumbledore that. "He said the girls were feisty and only James and I are up to the challenge."

This time a chubby boy with sandy blonde hair looked at his friends through light blue eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you see my dear friend Peter Remus has a crush on Alison Gibson and no offence but you're not exactly the handsomest of the people in school."

James chuckled. "I don't know Sirius are they even hot?"

"James Pro D wouldn't of have told me to back away if they weren't."

"True well I wonder what they are like." James said as the boys approached the fat lady portrait.

"Spinning Frogs." Remus said to the portrait.

"Right you are." The fat lady said swinging aside to let them in.

The boys stepped in and plopped down on the sofa.

"I hope one's a blonde." Peter said dreamily.

"I already said mate back off James and I get the two new snoggers." Sirius winked.

"Alright lets go to bed I don't feel like listening to anymore of Sirius' cockiness." Remus laughed.

The boys headed upstairs and immediately flopped on their beds not even getting dressed and fell asleep.

The next morning Sirius awoke first and decided to annoy everyone into waking up. First he crept over to James bed and whispered in his ear.

"And James goes after the golden snitch but what's this the slytherine keeper Severus Snape passed him and caught the snitch winning the game."

James sat blot right up in bed and glared at his friend rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut it Black that was not funny."

"Oh calm down mate and help me wake Remus."

The two marauders crept over to Remus' bed and sat by either side if his head. They nodded at each other and began to whisper.

"Run Sirius Remus will never know we stole his chocolate frogs."

"Yeah and you know what James he will also never know that I made out with Alison the other day."

Remus sat up in bed quickly in his bed and glared at his friends. "Oh ha-ha make fun of the chocoholic why don't you."

The three of the them walked over to Peter's bed and Sirius spoke loudly.

"OH NO PETER YOU WET THE BED AGAIN."

Peter sat up in bed blushing and punched Sirius' shoulder.

"Alright alright lets go to breakfast and meet the new students today."

The boys got out of bed and headed down stairs. Everyone's heads turned as they came through the halls the boys knew they were popular.

The marauders sat at their usual spot at he table and grabbed all sorts of food. Their plates were piled high and they were just about to eat when Dumbledore got everyone's attention for an announcement. The boys looked up at Dumbledore who was at his podium with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen I know this is the middle of the school year but we have new students who have been placed in Gryffindor."

Students were looking up with eager faces.

"First we have Miss Lily Evans." A girl with dark red hair came out looking very shy. She had green eyes and was fairly slender. James' eyes lit up when he saw her. Sirius shrugged he didn't seem too impressed.

"Next we have Miss Vivian Tupper." A girl with wavy brown hair and dirty blonde streaks came out on the stage with her friend. She had purple eyes for some odd reason and was smiling but not exactly looking at the students.

"Now I want all of you to be kind to these new students and treat them with respect." The girls took their seats by Alison Gibson and a few other girls. Right away guys started to flirt with them and they just rolled their eyes and looked away.

Remus was trying to get Sirius' and James' attention as they were dumbstruck by the two girls in front of them.

Finally the boys snapped out of it and began to eat their food. They finished quickly and went down to potions which they sadly had with the slytherines.

When the marauders got there James and Sirius were very happy to see that Vivian and Lily were sitting at a table in the back with a few guys staring at them. Sirius growled slightly. It was strange he never felt so close to a girl before. James and Sirius took their seats at the table in front of the girls and Remus and Peter took their seats towards the front.

Professor Tufts turned towards the class glancing up from her book that she was reading as she waited for some more students to arrive.

"Alright class today you will be making a love potion. I know this is very difficult but I know and trust that you will not give it to anyone. Isn't that right Mr. Black?"

Sirius grinned. "Trust me Professor I am a lot of things but I am not pathetic enough to have to use love potion to get a girl."

"Ali right if I can trust Sirius ii can trust all of you now follow the instructions on your notes and get started."

Sirius felt someone tap his shoulder from behind and turned to see Vivian.

"Hi ummm Sirius I was wondering if you have a spare copy of the notes? I don't have them."  
Sirius grinned and got the notes from his desk. Before he handed them to Vivian he gave her a fake look of concern.

"Now Vivian can I trust you that you will not use these notes on me?" He smiled.

Vivian glared. "I would never do anything like that now if you don't mind I would like to get started sometime today on this project."

Another Gryffindor boy got up and walked to Vivian. Sirius gave him a warning glare but he ignored it.

"Hey Vivian you can borrow my notes."

"Why thank you ummm what's your name?"

"Zach, so I'll see you around?"

Vivian smiled. "Well I've got to get these notes back to you somehow so yes I'm sure we will see each other again."

"Cool." Zach walked back to his seat.

Sirius looked at Vivian. "What was that about?"

"Well he obviously realized that I needed notes and wasn't acting cocky about it or anything so I took them and said I'll see him around so if you'll excuse me." Vivian set to work on her potion while Sirius worked on his. He didn't talk to Vivian for the rest of class.

The bell rang just as students finished bottling their potions and left for charms. This time the Gryffindors had this class with the Hufflepuff house.

Professor Flitwick had given them new seating arrangements because of the new students. Lily sat by Snape, James sat by Vivian, Sirius by Remus, Peter by Crabbe and so on and so forth. Sirius mouthed the word lucky to James since he got to sit next to Vivian. James just shrugged. Everyone but Sirius and James were taking notes on what the professor taught. James was too busy thinking of a prank and Sirius was just lounging back in his chair leaning it back on two legs.

Sirius was thinking about Vivian. He was so confused she was not the kind of girl he usually goes for. Sur she was very beautiful but she was very much of a bookworm. She was not giggly or annoying. What intrigued him the most was that she was not dumbstruck by his presence. When he flipped his hair or gave a flirty smile she just ignored it while other girl sighed dreamily.

James was having a similar problem. He hadn't talked to Lily but he knew somehow that she was annoyed by him. He did the same thing as Sirius with the flirty smile and ruffled up his hair that usually drove girls mad but she just ignored it. He looked over through the corner of his eye and looked at Vivian. If there was someone to go to about Lily Vivian was the one. He took a spare piece of parchment and wrote on it.

"_hey what's your friend Lily like?"_

He passed it to Vivian. She read it and sighed but to his happiness she wrote back.

"_She fine, very funny and sweet but don't get your hopes up she doesn't go for players."_

She passed it back and James read it. He wrote back.

"_But does she like me?"_

"_I don't know but I need to work on my notes now so I'm afraid I have to end this conversation."_

She passed it to James who luckily did not write back.

The bell rang and the students went off into the halls. They had a study time and since it was spring the students decided to work outside. The marauders went outside and sat under a beech tree that was basically theirs so no one else really sat there.

Remus looked at his friends.  
"So little James and Sirius seem to be having girl trouble so I hear."

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry everyone has been having trouble with them but I know that they'll fall for us in the end."

"I was writing notes with Vivian about Lily during Charms and she seems nice and so does Lily so I am determined to get Lily." James said ruffling his hair.

"You said it mate." Sirius grinned.

Peter looked up and saw the girls sitting on a stone bench by the lakes edge. Vivian was reading a book and Lily was doodling on a sketch pad.

Peter looked at James and Sirius. "I bet you that I could get those girls to hug me and talk to me." He said.

James and Sirius laughed. "Yeah right." They said.

"No really watch." Peter got up and grabbed his stack of books and notes.

"Peter what are you doing with those books?" Remus asked.

"You'll see." Peter began walking towards the girls.

James looked at his friends. "So do you think he'll look pathetic or will he proves us wrong?"

Sirius shrugged."I don't know let's see."  
Peter was just walking by the two girls when he pretended to slip. The girls rushed over and helped him pick up his books.

"Amazing." James said. He looked over at Sirius who was smirking.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it would be good if we went over there and helped our friend making ourselves seem caring to the girls."

"Brilliant let's go." James said standing up. The other three marauders walked over to Peter who was receiving caring hugs from the girls.

"Oy Peter you okay?" Sirius asked coming over and kneeling by the girls and Peter. James followed and also sat by them. Remus continued to stand.

Vivian eyed Sirius and James and looked at Peter. "You're friends with these guys?"

Sirius smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"Kinda." Vivian mumbled.

The girls stood up along with the boys. Just then Zach came running up to Vivian.

"Hey Vivian do you have those notes for the love potion I lent you?"

"oh yeah." Vivian grabbed them from her bag and handed them to Zach."Here you go."

"Cool see you around Vivian." And he jogged off.

Sirius was growling as Vivian blushed around Zach.

Lily looked at the boys. "Well come along Vivian let's go before we're late to our next class." The girls started to walk away.

"Oy let us walk you to class." Sirius said with a smile.

The girls glanced between the boys feeling they had no choice.

"Alright come along." Vivian said.

Then the six students walked off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was walking with Vivian and surprisingly making her giggle. Remus was explain about the architecture of the school to Peter who looked as if he was about to fall asleep from boredom. That left James telling Lily some secrets of the school. It was going great and the boys were felling quite happy with the way the conversations were going and really enjoying their selves. Vivian told Sirius of some great books that she loved and surprisingly Sirius found amusing to talk about. Everything was perfect until he showed up with a few people.

"_Snivellus." _Sirius growled.

Vivian put a light restraining hand on Sirius' arm to keep him back.

Snape was eyeing Lily which made James protectively move closer to her.

"What do you want snivellus?" James asked.

A boy with blonde hair none other than Lucius Malfoy looked at Vivian and spoke.

"Your girls." He said winking at Vivian who started to hide behind Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius let out a terrifying growl making everyone but James jump.

"Just leave now Lucius and I won't rip your head off." Sirius was looking kinda scary. Some onlookers had been watching with anticipation for a fight. Sirius and James already had their wands out. Snape and Lucius also had their wands out.

Lucius muttered a spell that made Vivian be pulled over were Lucius grabbed her by the waist.

"Well hello there beautiful." He said winking.

Remus and Peter both had to restrain Sirius who was growling fiercely.

Lucius looked at Snape. "Hey Severus I'm gonna take Vivian back to our room for a little while."

That pushed Sirius over the edge and he pulled away from his friends and tackled Lucius and the got in a fight.

People began chanting. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT."

Vivian and Lily were both cowering.

Finally McGonagall guessing she heard the chanting and broke the two boys apart.

"Black detention along with you to Lucius."

Sirius had blood coming from his chest and arm and Lucius had what looked like a broken nose, blood on his legs and the beginnings of a black eye. Lucius limped back to Snape. Sirius had obviously did some pretty bad damage.

"Better watch yourself Vivian; Black won't always be there to save you." Lucius and Snape walked away.

Vivian went to Sirius' side and pushed against his shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Sirius winced in pain as she lightly touched his chest with her wand and made his cut disappear.

Lily was shaking from fear for her friend as they made their way to class. James saw that Vivian was draped under Sirius' arm as she shook with fear.

He felt bad for her. She was new and was too scared to protect herself from any boys.

Vivian winced as a boy wolf whistled as she walked by. Sirius gave him a deathly glare and the boy shut up. They group made their way to defense against the dark arts where they sadly had to work with the slytherines.

Professor Wippip spoke in a cheery voice. "Okay class today you will be called up and you shall pick someone to fight. Now let's see Vivian you go first."

Vivian got up to the front of the room and looked around.

"Lucius." She said.

"Alright then Lucius go to your opponent." Professor Wippip said.

Lucius went up and the two got in their positions.

Vivian was saying spells that some people didn't even knew were real. Lucius was finally hit with the expelliarmus spell as Lucius sat in a crumpled heap on the ground.

**This was so hot.** Thought Sirius. He froze.

_Oh come on Sirius she just got in a silly game of spells and already your hormones are acting up._

**Well look at the way her hair is messed up around her face and her smug smile. She just looks so hot.**

_Stop it Sirius she doesn't even like you._

**Yes but we could change that.**

_Yes, yes we could indeed….._

Just then Vivian returned to her seat while Lily congratulated her. More and more students went up but sadly none of the marauders. The bell rang and the students left for lunch. The girls were sitting with Alison just the three of them at the end of the table and the marauders at the other. James couldn't eat neither could Sirius. They were both worried about the girls. Though Vivian seemed to have kicked Lucius' sorry ass Sirius was still worried. At the end of lunch the marauders soon found out that their schedule was the same as the girl's and they all headed towards transfiguration.

They all lazily sat through that and the rest of their classes until they were finally allowed to go outside and relax. The girls were sitting by the lake on the stone bench like last time and the boys sat under the beech tree. Remus was reading, Peter was doing homework, James was playing with a snitch he nicked, and Sirius lazily stared at the blades of grass around him.

James looked at his friends. "Do you guys think anyone will try to hurt Lily?"

Sirius shrugged. "I feel the same way about Vivian."

Remus looked up from his book. "Aw is our little Siri and Jamsy-wamsy falling in love?"

The boys snorted. "Yeah right us fall in love that's crazy."

Remus went back to reading and James and Sirius stared at lily and Vivian.

Vivian was reading and lily was talking to her when all the sudden Vivian snapped her book shut and said something to Lily with a glare on her face. Lily patted her friends back and Vivian seemed to calm down a little. Sirius saw a tear roll down Vivian's cheek and wanted to go over there and comfort her but something in his mind held him back. The girls got up and started walking around on the grass.

Sirius' and James' gaze followed the girls as they walked around. The girls were stopped by Zach and his friend. Sirius and James let out a soft growl. Luckily since Sirius' animegas animal was a dog hear could hear from far away.

"So Vivian Lily this is my friend Turk." Zach said.

Lily blushed. "Nice to meet you Turk." She said.

"So girls." Said Zach. "Are you excited for the trip to hogsmade?"

"Yeah we can't wait to go." Vivian replied.

"Well since you're new would you like us to be your personal tour guide?"

Lily was about to say yes when Vivian elbowed her.

"That's very nice Zach but we're already know our way around and we were just going to have a girls day out."

"oh ok." With that Turk and Zach walked off.

Lily waited until the boys were out of sight and hearing range and turned to Vivian with a glare.

"What the friggin hell was that about?"

Vivian chuckled lightly and then spoke to her friend in a calm voice.

"Lily you know what I am if I'm by those guys that we just met in the middle of hogsmade things could go wrong. Remember why we had to leave the camp?"

Lily turned somber. "Yes I remember."

"Exactly just give me another week and then we can go prance around with whatever guys we like."

Lily smiled and nodded and turned to go in the castle to wait for dinner.

Sirius turned to his friends. He told them the girl's conversation word per word and waited for their reaction.

Remus spoke first. "What do you think Vivian is?"

"I don't know." James said still thinking about the words Vivian had said to Lily.

"Werewolf maybe?" Peter suggested.

"No full moon is three days from now and she would be looking pale and peaky not all tan and healthy." Remus said tracing the cover of his book.

Sirius looked up and studied the patterns in the leaves above. "You don't think she's dangerous do you?"

James looked at his friend. "I don't know I mean she did say she had to get used to people before she went around with them."

"Yeah but she said that things could go wrong and that they had to leave a camp." Sirius said.

"Yeah do you think she has problems controlling her wizarding powers?" Peter asked.

"Maybe…" James replied. The four marauders heaved themselves off the grass and decided to go inside.

They entered the great hall a little later and saw that Vivian and Lily were talking to Dumbledore.

He shook his head sadly and motioned for the girls to sit down. The girls went and sat by themselves at the end of the table…..Far from the teaches….a.k.a. the marauders area. The boys went and sat by the girls.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said cheerfully and sat by Vivian who sat across from Peter who was sitting by Remus who sat across from James who sat between Sirius and Lily.

"Hello." They murmured.

They group ate their food in silence and then headed for the Gryffindor common room. The marauder flopped down in front of the fire and started on their homework. The girls went straight to bed but the boys had a feeling that they were still awake. James was sitting in silence not doing his homework.

"Oy mate whatcha thinking?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking that we should put on the invisibility cloak and see what the girls were talking about."

Sirius smirked. "Let's do it mate. Remus Peter are you in?"

The other boys shook their heads no and with that James and Sirius got under the cloak and went to the girl's dormitory. When they got there the girls were sitting alone in their room. Vivian was leaning against her bed post and Lily was sitting on her bed.

Vivian looked at Lily. "So Lily do you have a crush on anyone at the school yet?"

"Maybe."

"Really who?"

"Well not someone in particular but they have to be funny cute sweet and a quiddich player."

"You know I think you just described James Potter."

"Him…Well we'll just see how he is but remember your powers are still too strong to strong to be hanging out with guys."

"I know."

"So what are you again?"

"I'm not saying while James and Sirius are in the room." The boys froze once Vivian said this.

"What are you talking about Vivian?" Questioned Lily.

With a flick of her wand the boys appeared out from under the cloak.

Lily was blushing with wide eyes and a deathly glare all at the same time. Vivian looked at them with a blank look on her face.

"Hello boys." Vivian said.

The boys were terrified.

Sirius spoke up. "Vivian what are you exactly?'

Vivian laughed. " I can't tell you yet but soon Sirius trust me."

Lily shooed them out the door and the girls went to bed.

The next morning the girls awoke and noticed that they had slept in. Luckily it was a Saturday so no classes. Vivian decided to wear a 3-quarter length red shirt and dark skinny jeans. Lily wore a pink t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

The girls went downstairs and noticed they had slept through breakfast. Their friend Alison came through the door.

"oh hey Lily hey Vivian. Come on let's go outside." Alison dragged them out the portrait and to the lake were some of their other friends were at.

Lily saw James and his friends under the beech tree up by a hill. She felt her stomach flip when she saw him and for some strange reason she hated it. She has seen him around the halls cursing people just because he gets bored. She absolutely hated it.

The girls sat by the lake and talked about usual girl stuff. They were having a great time until all the students turned to see Professor Dumbledore go towards the girls by the lake. When he got there he asked to speak with Vivian in private and they went over by a deserted tree.

"Vivian you've have been doing a very good job controlling your powers but there's something you need to know."

"What is it Professor?"

"Vivian I want you to go to the library and look at the book dark tree. You'll find it under a wooden box in the corner. No one else knows it's there so you don't have to worry."

"Why would I need to worry?"

"Just read the book Vivian." And with that Dumbledore walked away.

"I'll be right back guys." Vivian said to her friends.

Vivian left for the library not knowing Sirius was following her. Once she got there she went to the wooden box in the corner and lifted the it to find a little door. She opened it up and saw a tattered book and gently picked it up. Vivian sat down in a chair close by and went to a page that someone had marked. She started to read it.

_The Riddle family tree._

*What is this?* thought Vivian.

She came to a drawing of a tree with names on it…..a family tree. Vivian saw the names of lord Tom Riddles family also known as the one that shall not be named. She saw Tom riddle was connected to a woman's name. Her name was Evian Rose. Next Vivian saw a dotted line coming from both names and saw her own in fancy writing. Vivian sat there and wept. She finally learns who her father is and she is destined to kill him. _**Voldemort. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I took me a while to update. I've been busy lately along with some writers block. But don't worry I should be updating more often now. Enjoy the story. Just to let you know they are not in their third year which I think I accidently put in but they are in their fifth year. Thanks please r&r **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vivian couldn't believe this. She knew that she had to kill Voldemort or at least that's what Dumbledore said. But how could she, come on it was her father. Vivian pondered at this as she walked to lunch. She knew that her mother was killed somehow but did her father even remember Vivian?

"VIVIAN!"

Vivian looked up and saw Lily running towards her.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you ran off to the library and now you look really depressed."

"I'm fine I was just looking for a good book to read and I couldn't find one so now I'm a little mad."

Lily still seemed skeptical but let it go as the girls continued their way to lunch. When Lily and Vivian entered Vivian realized she still had the book with her. She decided that since it contained her family tree she might as well keep the book. The girls entered the great hall and saw the marauders joking around. Lily sighed and pulled Vivian towards Alison and some other girls. Lily and Vivian gossiped with the girls, mostly about boys but Vivian and Lily weren't really into it.

Lily and Vivian excused themselves from lunch early and headed off to transfiguration which they had with Ravenclaw. Once there lily looked at the board and saw a seating chart. Lily and James, Sirius and Vivian, Peter and Stephanie, Remus and Alison, etc. Lily and Vivian groaned. They had to sit next to the most immature boys in the world.

Vivian went up to professor McGonagall.

"Umm excuse me professor." Vivian asked.

"Yes miss Tupper."

"Well my friend and I were wondering if we could change our seats to sit by other people."

"I'm sorry Miss Tupper but I put you by the jokesters because I think you can handle it. Don't worry it's not that bad."

Vivian nodded and Lily and her took their seats as they waited for the other students to arrive. The marauders came in last of course and when they looked at the board they grinned. They were all seated by a hot girl. James sat down Lily and opened his mouth to talk when McGonagall interrupted.

"Now class since you are in fifth year transfiguration things will get harder and there will be more essays. So for your first assignment you and your partner also known as the person sitting beside you will work on it together. Go ahead and get started. Oh and the essay is to be nine inches long and it must explain the theory of changing animals to objects."

Vivian turned in her seat and saw Sirius leaning his chair back on the back legs with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed.

*he is quite handsome. NO stop it Vivian he is an arrogant git.* Vivian sighed and poked Sirius in the side.

Sirius lazily opened an eye.

"Yes my dear Vivian?"Sirius asked with a smile. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Look we need to-"Vivian was cut off by a loud crash and she looked over and saw James Potter on the floor with Lily towering over him.

Vivian burst out laughing.

"MISS EVANS!"McGonagall yelled. "Since you think it is fun to push other students down then you may join me tonight in detention at eight o' clock."

"But professor he was hitting on me."Lily argued.

"Is that so then Mr. Potter may join you in detention."

Vivian continued laughing and McGonagall turned her attention to the laughing girl.

"Miss Tupper, since you find this so comical then you will join these two." Vivian silenced immediately and glared at the two. Sirius couldn't help but laugh two.

"The same goes for you Black."

"What! Oh come on my dear professor it was just so funny you have to admit it."

"No and you shall join these three in detention."

This whole thing went on so long that soon class was over and everyone left and headed for their last class.

Lily ranted the whole way to DADA.

"I can't believe that jerk. First he hits on me then he gets me in trouble and then he becomes the reason that my detention clean record is now ruined."

"Lily it's okay we'll just go get it over with and leave."Vivian said thinking about her father.

"fine oh look here's DADA let's go."Lily said dragging Vivian into the classroom. The girls took their seats in the front of the room as the rest of the class filed in. once again the marauders were the last to class. James winked at Lily as he took his seat by Sirius. Professor Links came into the room soon after.

"Hello class. Today we will be doing some dueling today."He said with a smile. "I think I would like to see how the transfers do so lets start with Miss Evans shall we." The professor said as he waited for Lily to come up to the front.

"Now Lily who will you duel?"

"Mmmm Vivian." Lily said. She knew that Vivian had problems with her 'condition' so she decided it was best that Vivian fought against someone she knows instead of some stranger.

Vivian stepped up to the front and her and Lily bowed. The curses started and soon Vivian won after using the expelliarmus on Lily.

"Well done oh well done. Yes well we shall continue this tomorrow. Off you go class." The students filed out and headed to dinner. Lily ate glaring at her plate because she had to go straight to detention afterwards. Vivian was reading the book that contained her family tree and stopped to reread a interesting part.

_It is known that the wife of Tom Riddle was murdered. Though the reasons of her death remain a mystery some wonder what happened to the all powerful child of the two lovers. The child disappeared the night of Mrs. Riddle's death and it was also known later that Tom couldn't remember a thing. Not who his wife was or who his child is or if there was even a thing called love. Though some believe that the child is still out there. Some also believe that this child should be imprisoned for their frightening powers and the horrible pain and suffering that the child can cause. Is it good to keep this child around or shall it be killed so it's reign of terror ends._

Vivian slammed her book shut and stuffed it in her bag. How dare these people who didn't even know her call her powers a reign of terror. Vivian tried to shake the thoughts out of her head.

"Come on Lily we have to get to detention."Vivian said standing up.

"Alright."Lily answered finishing off the last of her meal and getting up to follow Vivian out the doors. They entered the detention room and saw that James and Sirius were surprisingly there already sitting in the back. Lily and Vivian took their seats in the front of the classroom. McGonagall stood up and walked around her desk to the front.

"Well I hope you learned that your actions in my class today were very irresponsible and will not be forgotten. Now since I have a meeting with Dumbledore you will just have to write 'I will not act up in class' 200 times. I will check your work at 10:00 tonight. Get started." And with that McGonagall left the classroom.

Lily sighed and got out her paper. Vivian just sat there inspecting her fingernail. James and Sirius were starring at the girls in amusement.

James turned to Sirius and whispered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup." Sirius answered his voice also a whisper.

The two got up and went to the girls in the front. James sat on the top of Lily's desk and Sirius on top of Vivian's.

"What do you want?"Lily hissed.

"Oh come on Evans that's a little rude don't you think."James said.

Lily gave a frustrated groan and went back to her notes. James looked between Lily who of course was following the teacher's directions and Vivian who just sat and inspected her nails.

"Umm I'm curious about something."James said.

"And what is that?"Vivian asked.

"Well Lily of course being the bookworm good student she is of course is following the teacher's directions. But you Vivian who I thought was a top student are doing nothing of the sorts. Why is that?" Sirius asked.

Lily sighed and looked up from her paper to answer. "Well the only reason Vivian was reading so much lately was because she was doing research on something. She was also only acting shy because she was worrying about something. It was not even close to the real Vivian."

"What's the real Vivian like?" Sirius asked.

Lily laughed. "The real Vivian is a pranking, teacher harassing, rule breaking, witty, evil minded girl." Lily said with a smile to her best friend.

"Really?"Sirius.

"Well why did you seem so helpless?" James asked.

"She was actually asked to lay low for her own sake for some reason. But after she found something out recently that she refuses to tell me she decided to have a little fun." Lily said.

The boys nodded in understanding. Vivian laughed at their shocked faces.

"Well that's surprising."Sirius said as he gazed lazily around the room.

"Yeah." James said.

"Well just to let you boys know I will now start to act like me usual pranking self. But Lily will remain the same bookworm she is." Vivian said while smiling at Lily.

Lily nodded and went back to the detention assignment.

James was staring at lily write and Sirius was staring at Vivian with a confused look on his face. Vivian felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to meet her purple eyes with his grey ones.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"Umm I was just curious but why are you eyes purple?"

"Oh that." Vivian laughed nervously. Lily noticed her friend's discomfort and opened her mouth to say something when Vivian stopped her.

"Well that has to do with the weird power I have." Vivian answered.

"Okay you've gotta tell us what this power is Vivian. We're dying to know." James said begging on his knees and hands clasped together in front of his face as if he were praying.

Vivian laughed as Sirius did the same. Vivian looked at Lily who was scowling at the boys.

Vivian sighed. "Alright if you must know it sort of starts out with my mother."

"Yes yes go on." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay well my mother was a shadow creator." Vivian said.

"A what?"Sirius asked.

"A shadow creator. You see a shadow creator is someone who is very beautiful almost a goddess. They go up to their victims and take over their shadow and well then it sort of goes very wrong."

"Why?" James asked.

"Well you see a shadow creator doesn't create shadows they just use them. A shadow creator can't do much in their own body so they use other bodies by taking over one's shadow. Well shadow creators have an obsession to kill so they take over a body and kill many people. While they're doing this they slowly drain away the life from the body by using the shadow until the body of the victim dies and the shadow creator moves to their next victim." Vivian said.

"But then how are you not taking over our bodies?"James asked as he scooted away from Vivian a bit.

"Well my mother then met my father one day and fell in love though she was in another body. So she quickly got out of the body and approached my father in her goddess like form. He knew what she was immediately but he to fell in love at first sight. They began to get to know each other a little more and finally they settled down and got married. About two years later they had me. When I was born I got my mother's beauty, powers, and other small traits. From my father I got his brains, magic skill, and self control which is the reason I don't attack you guys." Vivian said.

"Where's your mother now?"James asked.

Well the year after I was born a huge incident happened when a bunch of shadow creators got together and attacked the ministry. This of course didn't go so well for them so they sent aurors everywhere and rounded up all shadow creators. Since I wasn't a pure shadow creator I didn't get captured. Though my mother did and they killed her." Vivian said frowning.

"What did you and your father do?"Sirius asked.

"Well my father attempted to get me to safety though he was hit on the head by something as he ran through the woods. I sat in the woods waiting for my father to wake up. I was stuck there for two days because of course I was only one. Finally when I fell asleep one night I woke up in my godmother Fiona's house. She took care of me and trained me on different ways to use my powers. When I reached the age of four I asked about my father and mother. She told me the exact same story I told you guys. She said that my mother was gone and my father tried to save me but couldn't. When Fiona found me she said my father wasn't there so she took me in."

"Who's your father?" Lily asked.

"Well Fiona never told me and I had no idea until I found out pretty recently actually."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"No one important. So now you know about my past."

"Yeah thanks for telling us and we won't tell anyone unless you want us to."James said. Vivian smiled at James.

Just then McGonagall came into the room.

"Well I hope you all have your papers."

Lily took hers out and Vivian conjured one under her desk out of no where and gave It to McGonagall. McGonagall looked at the two boys who simply shrugged and left the classroom without another word. The professor's face twisted in anger and she dismissed the two girls.

Lily and Vivian walked down the corridors in silence. Vivian looked at her friend who was glaring and not looking at Vivian.

"Lily are you okay?" Vivian asked her friend.

Lily sighed. "Look Vivian we've been friends for a long time and we are best friends. Are you sure you want to go and tell everyone about your huge secret? I mean your life is in danger. Some of the things you told the boys were lies and you know it."

Vivian smiled. "Trust me Lily I know I can trust these guys. But at the moment I think there is something else that I need to be more worried about."  
Vivian said as she thought about her father.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lily dressed in her usual style that consisted of a sweater and jeans. Since Vivian however decided to wear her real style she decided she wouldn't wear the t-shirt and blue jeans. Instead she wore black skinny jeans and a three quarter length lime green top. Vivian let her brown and blonde streaked hair fall down her back and her side bangs covered her right purple eye. Lily sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at her friend's choice in style.

Alyson woke up and stared open mouth at Vivian the once good girl.

"Vivian I don't understand I thought…." Alison trailed off in shock.

Lily giggled. "She is expressing her true self."

Alison nodded and got dressed. The girls then went down to breakfast and sat down to eat. Vivian looked up at Alison and asked her.

"So Alison when are you and Remus going to get together?"

"WHAT?" Alison asked.

"You heard me. It's obvious you have the hots for him."

"Well I umm I uh don't really ummm….." Alison trailed off as her cheeks started to burn red. Vivian laughed and Lily tried to hide her smile.

"How about I make a deal with you two." Alison said.

"What kind of deal?" Lily asked.

"Well you know that one hogsmade trip coming up." Alison said.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll ask Remus to go if Lily goes with James and Vivian with Sirius."

"WHAT?" The two girls asked.

"You heard me. It's obvious that they're going to ask you so when they do you have to say yes."

Lily started to rant and say it was stupid while Vivian just sat there with a blank expression.

"So you'll do it then?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Will it get you and Remus together?" Vivian asked.

Alison nodded so the girls agreed. The rest of breakfast went by quickly so the girls got up and left to go to potions. Lily and Vivian sat in the front and Alison sat behind them with another Gryffindor named Sarah. The rest of the class came in and the professor started on her lecture. Sirius and James were whispering in the back about a new prank. Remus and Lily were the only two in the class taking notes. Alison was staring dreamily at Remus and Vivian twirled her wand in her fingers. After what seemed like a year class finally ended and the students got up and left.

Lily and Vivian had a free period. Alison however had to go to double advanced charms. Lily and Vivian sat on the stone bench in front of the lake as they sat enjoying the view.

"Vivian I need to ask you something." Lily said.

"What is it Lily?"

"Well you know how you told James and Sirius your story the other day."

"Yeah…."

"Well why did you tell so many lies and not the real thing?"

Vivian sighed. "Lily I know these boy's won't tell my secret. But I don't want them to know how powerful I am. It might freak them out. I need to know if I can trust them before I tell them the whole thing."

"But some of the things you lied about had to do with your father not your powers. So why did you lie about that?"

"Well Lily let's just say the man who my father is, is not a man I'm proud of so I didn't want to say too much."

"Vivian, why won't you tell me who your father is?"

Vivian froze as she thought about that. It wasn't like she didn't trust Lily it was the fact that Vivian would always feel unaccepted.

_Tom Riddle_.

The name rang through her head. Tom Riddle was not really a person.

_Voldemort_…..

Now that name was pure evil. It was a name that caused pain and suffering for so many people.

_Vivian Tupper._

A girl who's life is a complete mystery.

_Vivian Riddle._

Her real name. The name that belongs to her. The name that will remain with her beyond death. The name of a girl who doesn't know what to do anymore.

Vivian turned her attention back to Lily.

"Lily…..I honestly don't know but you have to trust me."

Lily sat there for a moment before nodding.

The girls got up and went inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening Lily and Vivian were sitting in the common room each with a different thought on their mind.

Lily was thinking about school of course. Vivian was thinking about her father.

_Did he even remember Vivian?_

**Of course he doesn't remember you. He left you remember.**

A voice said inside of Vivian's head.

_But he must remember that he at least has a daughter._

**Then why did he leave you? He left you alone and never came back.**

_Then what do I do sit around and keep it a secret forever or go out there and look for him._

**Forget him. You don't need him. He doesn't love you.**

_He loves me._

**Oh really prove it.**

…

**That's what I thought.**

_He has to have some love for his daughter._

**Face it he never loved you. You were a mistake to him.**

"That's a lie." Vivian said aloud.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Whata'? Oh um just thinking about random stuff."

"Oh okay."

Vivian sighed and leaned back into the couch. She gave up she had to do something about this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Meanwhile outside on the grounds.)

Lucius strolled around the lake in silence as he looked up at the half moon in the sky. That's when Lucius saw something resting on the stone bench to his left.

_Hmmm what's this?_

Lucius strolled over and realized it was a book. Lucius picked it up and read the title.

'_Dark family trees.'_

Lucius opened to a page that someone had marked and read the title of the tree.

'_The Riddle family tree.'_

"Hmmm interesting." Lucius mumbled out loud. Lucius skimmed over it and rested his eyes on the name Tom Riddle. Lucius looked and saw a woman's name next to it. Evian Rose.

"Hmm I didn't know that the dark lord had a wife."

Lucius' eyes followed the dotted line that came from both names.

_Vivian Riddle (Vivian Tupper.)_

Lucius starred in shock.

"Well I think this might just help me out a little tomorrow." And with that Lucius went back inside with the book in his hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning the students sat in the great hall talking about all sorts of things. Over at the Slytherine table Lucius watched as Vivian took a sip of her drink before getting up and heading towards the staff table.

"Perfect." Lucius mumbled and stood up.

Vivian was just about to say something to Dumbledore when Lucius called out.  
"Oy Vivian love!"

Vivian along with everyone else turned to face Lucius who was standing by his table holding a tattered book.

"Hello love." Lucius continued. "You see I was out for a stroll the other night and I came across a book."

"Oh no." Vivian mumbled.

"Yes I was looking through it and came across an interesting family tree."

"Please don't….." Vivian asked Lucius.

"Oh yes. I came across the Riddle family tree." Everyone in the great hall gasped.

"Oh and it gets better my fellow classmates. You see I saw Tom Riddle's name and he had a wife." More gasps echoed through the hall. Vivian shook her head fearing what came next.

"Oh yes and who else was under the two names. Why my dear classmates it was our fine Vivian Tupper of course or should I say Vivian _Riddle."_

Everyone looked at Vivian who's tan face paled instantly.

"Now Vivian who was your mother?"

"My mother is Evian Rose she's a shadow creator." Vivian covered her mouth in horror as one thought went through her head. _Veritaserum_ the truth potion.

"Yes and what does that make you?"

Vivian tried not to answer but the words slipped out. "A shadow creator."

"Yes and maybe-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed. Lucius shut his mouth but was looking smug.

Dumbledore turned to Vivian.

"Miss Tupper?"

Vivian didn't answer. The sight of her was quite scary. Her pale face was tan once again but anger flashed through her eyes. Her eyes began to change from her violet color to blood red. Her whole body was shaking.

Dumbledore noticed what was going to happen next and turned to the rest of the staff.

"Please move all the students to the back of the hall but do not let them out."

"But Albus wouldn't it be safer to let the children out of Vivian's way?" McGonagall asked.

"No that could be a bad idea."

The staff got up and moved all the curious kids except for Vivian to the back of the hall.

Dumbledore walked up to Vivian and stood in front of her.

"Vivian this isn't you remember who you are."

Vivian was trembling but couldn't control herself. Her face was angry but her eyes were scarred.

"It doesn't have to be this way, ignore the shadow creator inside you. You're different then that Vivian."

In the back of the hall Lily was standing with the marauders while they watched. Lily felt a tap on her back and turned to see the four curious faces of the marauders.

"Lily what's going on?" James asked.

"Why is Vivian acting like this?" Sirius added.

Lily sighed. "James, Sirius do you remember the story Vivian told you about her past and powers." The boys nodded.

"Well the truth is if Vivian gets mad enough then she loses control and her shadow creator instincts take over."

"Can she be stopped?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know we got kicked out of a wizarding camp for Vivian losing control when someone made fun of her being an orphan."

There were a few pops and all the students turned and saw the ministry standing there with many aurors with wands raised pointed at Vivian.

Vivian lost all control and a menacing smile formed on her lips with one thought on her mind.

_Kill them all._

**AN-Short chapter I know but I was in a hurry today but the next chapter will be nice and long I swear. Oh and it's about to get intense so just wait and I promise romance will start in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aurors were everywhere pointing their wands at the scary girl. She was smirking but it held no amusement. Dumbledore was standing next to her his face calm but something brewed in his eyes. Students stared in shock at the girl. An auror who looked as if he was the head of the group stepped forward.

"Now miss we don't want to do this but if you lose control we will be forced to hex you." He spoke as his voice strained calmness. Vivian merely tilted her head to the side her red hers glowing.

A shadow creator looks for a person whose soul is strong but not strong enough to block out any shadow creators.

Vivian's eyes pierced each auror's soul until Vivian rested her eyes on a young witch with straight blonde hair. The woman's soul was strong but it held doubt that was weak enough to let Vivian pierce through it.

In a blink of an eye a wisp of shadows replaced Vivian's form and the shadows traveled on the ground in a snake like way and came upon the auror. The was a sudden flash of darkness and everyone looked up to where Vivian was standing up by the staff table with her wand pointed at the blonde as she searched the auror's soul hungrily. The other aurors made to move forward but the head auror held them back.

"Not yet." He said to them. "If we startle her right now she will lose it and take over Jessica's body." (an-Jessica is the auror.)

The head auror stepped forward slowly. "Miss Tupper?"

Vivian turned her head to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Jessica now." Vivian wasn't listening, instead she searched the soul of the auror that had just approached her.

"Miss Tupper this is your last chance. I don't want to hex you." Vivian smiled at his threat and then let out a laugh but the laugh held no joy. It was a laugh of pure terror. Terror that held no mercy.

"My dear sir." Vivian said in a menacing sweet voice that didn't sound exactly like Vivian. "Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Vivian let out another small laugh. "Well I must say you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to give up that easily."

Another auror strolled over to the auror and told him something in a hushed voice. The auror raised an eyebrow at Vivian.

"Miss Tupper it has come to my attention that we have something that might interest you." Vivian raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes instead of feeding of Jessica's life wouldn't you much rather see your mother?"

Vivian's smile faded and she glared at the man.

"My mother is dead." Vivian spat.

"Oh no she is very much alive. Come with us and we can show you. All you have to do is let Jessica go."

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Vivian yelled.

"No really she is fine please believe us."

Vivian's eyes went from blood red to pitch black. It was quite scary with her black irises and glare. The aurors knew they went too far and shadows started to swirl around Vivian's legs.

"Get back now." The auror said to everyone. He knew Vivian lost all control. The auror looked at the others and nodded his head. One quietly made his way around until he was ten feet from Vivian's right side.

"_Crucio." _The auror said. Vivian fell to the floor in pain but the shadows grew stronger. Two more aurors placed the cruciatus curse on Vivian and she let out a small whimper and the irises of her eyes changed from black to red and the to purple but the shadows surrounding her never faltered.

Lily hated seeing her friend like this and rushed forward.

"Please stop please." Lily cried as two aurors held her back. "NO stop take the curse off of her."

"Miss Evans get back here." McGonagall cried.

"NO please let Vivian go she can't help it just stop please just stop." Lily cried as the tears fell rapidly from her face. Lily's screams seemed to bring Vivian out of her state.

"Lily…."

Everyone turned to Vivian who was still writhing on the floor from being hit with three cruciatus curses.

"Let her go she's in pain please she won't hurt anyone she isn't like that please." Lily broke free of the auror's grasp and raced to her friend. When Lily was close enough to feel the starting of the cruciatus curse the three aurors took it off.

Lily knelt beside her friend.

"Vivian hey are you okay?"

"Lily…..?"Vivian answered feebly.

"Yes I'm here you're all right."

"Lily….I really made a huge mess of things."

"It's okay you'll be okay."

Vivian sighed and closed her eyes.

"Vivian?" Lily gently shook her friend. Dumbledore came up to Lily and knelt beside her.

"Don't worry Miss Evans she will be okay. She needs rest."

Aurors started to approach the three.

"Thank you Albus." Said Jessica. "Now if you'll just move aside we'll take Vivian straight to Azkaban."

"NO!" Lily said.

"Miss we need to, this thing is dangerous." Said the main Auror whose name is Jack.

"This _girl_ has been my friend for years and I'm not letting you take her." The aurors laughed.

"And how are you going to stop us?" Jessica asked.

"I will." Dumbledore said standing up to look at the aurors.

"Albus…." Jack said. "You can't be serious. This shadow creature-"

"Only made a mistake because of a student. If you truly think about it Vivian did no harm."

"She must be taken to Azkaban." Jack argued.

"That won't be necessary." McGonagall said coming up from the back.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So you expect us to listen to a headmaster, a teacher, and a student on whether or not this girl should be taken to prison?"

The rest of the teachers came up from the back of the hall.

"We agree." Said professor Tufts. The other teacher's nodded.

"HA. Like we're going to listen to you." Jessica said.

The marauders came up from the back and stood by Lily.

"Us too." Remus said.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of is that Vivian is not a monster especially not the type of person to be thrown in Azkaban." Sirius said.

One by one more students came up to stand with the teachers and Vivian.

The aurors eyed the number of themselves then the number of teachers and students including some Slytherines.

"For now the girl may rest but we will continue this discussion." Jack said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and the students watched as Hagrid the gamekeeper took carried Vivian to the hospital wing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The marauders and Lily sat around Vivian's bed in the hospital wing. Lily was holding her friends hand on one side of Vivian's head with Sirius on the other side fiddling with Vivian's blonde and brown streaked hair.

"I can't believe Lucius was so cruel." James said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"He sucks." Remus said who was sitting beside Sirius.

"We'll make him pay." Sirius growled.

Surprisingly Lily nodded in agreement. Vivian stirred a little in her bed.

"I think she's waking up." James said.

Vivian moaned and sat up in her bed.

"Hey Vivian oh my god are you okay. I didn't know what to do. It was just like camp. You remember camp with the incident. Wow I didn't know It could be so bad. So we all came in right away. Thank god madam Pomfrey-"

"Okay Lily give the girl room to breathe." Remus said helping Vivian sit up.

"How are you doing?" James asked.

"I can't remember a thing." Vivian said. "What happened?"

The marauders and Lily looked at each other.

"Come on guys tell me I can take it."

"Well Lucius sort of put veritaserum in your drink at breakfast. Then he brought out a black book and said to the whole great hall who your father is. Then he asked you about your powers and because of the veritaserum you told the truth." Lily explained.

Vivian just sat there.

"Vivian are you okay."

Vivian shook her head. "How would you feel if you found out your whole life was a lie. Your mother could be dead a mother that you never met. You always dreamed of meeting your father and once you know who he is you find out he is jerk who probably doesn't even remember me."

"Vivian come on now it's not that bad." Remus said.

"Yeah and no one in the great hall is mad about you and your outburst." James said.

"Vivian don't worry, all because your father is not a nice man does not mean we think any less of you." Sirius said.

Vivian nodded.

"Ummm where's Lucius?"

"Dumbledore has him in the office with the aurors. Dumbledore thought it would be fair to let you come up with a punishment." Sirius explained.

Vivian starred at Sirius. "Why are aurors here still?"

The marauders and Lily looked at each other again. "Ummm Vivian the aurors want to take you to Azkaban." James said.

"WHAT?"

"Shh Vivian it's okay Dumbledore is trying to keep you here." Lily said but Vivian wasn't listening. Vivian grabbed her wand and with a little wave of it she was out of the hospital clothes and in grey skinny jeans, red tank top, with a black hoodie on top. Vivian got out of bed and headed towards the entrance.

"Vivian wait for us!" Remus said as the others got up and followed Vivian. Lily came up and walked beside Vivian with the marauders right behind.

"Vivian why are you so anxious to get there?" Lily said.

Vivian looked at her friend. "I'm not going back to Azkaban Lily. If the aurors want to send me there they're going to have to deal with me first."

"What do you mean back?" Lily asked. But Vivian didn't answer she just kept running to Dumbledore's office.

They rushed through to the gargoyle and said the password. The group headed up the spiral stairs with Vivian in the lead. Vivian opened the door and saw Dumbledore at his desk with the aurors around him. Lucius was sitting in a corner.

"Ah Vivian." Jack said. "Great to see you again."

"I could think of better people to meet." Vivian spat.

Jack tsked. "Well, Miss Riddle we think it might be safer for everyone to escort you from Hogwarts." Vivian raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"If you think I'm going with you, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Are you insane? You tried to kill me!" Jessica screamed.

Vivian chose to ignore this and turned to Lucius. "Lucius get over here."

Lucius scoffed. "If you think I'm going to listen to you-"

"I SAID GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Coming." Lucius said and scrambled over. Vivian approached him.

"Where's the book?" Lucius pulled it out and handed it to Vivian.

Vivian took it and gave to Lily to hold.

"Now why did you decide to tell everyone who I am?" Vivian asked.

"You deserved it. Now because of your father and your powers you'll be escorted from Hogwarts." Lucius sneered.

Vivian chuckled. "Lucius you are sadly mistaken because whether I have to go or not I'm not leaving Hogwarts."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lucius asked.

Vivian's purple eyes flashed red for a second before going back to the violet color. Lucius saw this and scooted away from Vivian.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Now, Miss Tupper." Dumbledore said. "What would you like Mr. Malfoy's punishment to be?"

Vivian smiled. "Well he can stay here but he is not allowed to talk of any student's ancestors and my dear friends the marauders are allowed to prank him and not get in trouble."

The marauders looked as if Christmas had come early and Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Well now that we have Mr. Malfoy's punishment in order we must discuss the more important topic." Dumbledore said. Lily stepped forward and stood beside Vivian.

"Look I've been Vivian's friend for seven years and I'm not going to give up on her. She is a good person and does not deserve to go anywhere especially Azkaban."

Vivian smiled at her best friend. "Thanks." Vivian whispered.

Jack looked between Dumbledore, Lucius, and the two girls. "Alright we can see when we are outnumbered. But if Vivian makes one more slip up whether it's her fault or not she will be trialed for Azkaban." Jack said and with that the aurors apparated away. The marauders and girls said goodbye to Dumbledore and headed off to enjoy the Saturday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The marauders invited the girls to sit with them by the beech tree and the girls accepted. Remus sat down and got put a book on charms. James took out his snitch and showed Lily some cool catches you can make. Finally Vivian was sitting next to Sirius while leaning her head on his shoulder. Sirius was stroking her hair.

"Hmmm, hey Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"I was just curious as to why you seem so drawn to me."

Sirius sighed. "You're different Vivian. I like the way you laugh, talk, and you're not afraid to speak your mind."

"Well I really like you too."

"You do?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Wow that's a relief."

"A relief?"

"Yeah I thought you hated me." Vivian turned to face Sirius.

"Look you are an arrogant, mischievous, pranking, bad boy."

Sirius' face dropped.

"But you are the sexiest, the funniest, sweetest, and most understanding guy I've ever met so I truly do love that."

"Thanks I think."

Vivian just laughed.

Remus looked up from his book and looked between Sirius and Vivian. He chuckled lightly before going back to his book.

"Hey Vivian."

"Yes Sirius?"

"I was wondering if you might want to go to hogsmaede with me tomorrow?"

"I'd like that very much."

Everyone smiled at the two. Vivian turned to Remus.

"So Rems when are you asking Alison out."

"W-what?"

"See dude event the girls can tell." James said.

"Come on Remus." Lily said.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but Alison had a crush on you."

"Really?"Remus asked hopefully.

"Yeah but she's worried that you don't like her." Vivian said.

"S-should I ask-k her to hog-hogsmaede?" Remus asked.

"YES!" The other's practically yelled.

"Alright where is she?"

"She's in the owlery." Lily said. Without another word Remus sped off.

Vivian had an evil smile and turned to James. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?" James asked lazily.

"Why don't you ask Lily?"

James starred wide eyed at Vivian before turning to the blushing Lily. "Umm okay L-lily do y-you want to g-g-go to hogsmaede with me?" James stuttered.

Lily smiled and agreed.

James smiled and looked like the happiest guy in the world.

This was just a start to the romance in their lives.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N- So what did you think? I wanted a little more romance but I wasn't quite sure what to write. If you have any suggestions please share. Oh and let me know if I made a mistake or something.

P.S.-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS. J.K. ROWLING DOES. PLEASE R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lily woke up and saw that Alison's bed was empty. Lily knew that Alison had agreed to go with Remus to hogsmaede so she figured she was already in the common room waiting for him. Lily looked over to Vivian's bed where her best friend was sleeping. Lily smiled as she observed Vivian's chest rising and falling slowly and her brown and blonde streaked hair messed up around her head.

Lily got up and walked up to Vivian's bed.

"Vivian come on hun' we've gotta get to the carriages." Vivian slowly rose and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she starred at Lily for a second before smiling.

"So Lily what are you wearing to hogsmaede?" Vivian asked before yawning.

"That's what I need your help with." Vivian nodded and got out of bed. She rummaged through Lily's trunk before pulling out an off the shoulder grey sweater and short black skirt with a pair of dark green sneakers.

"Wow thanks Vivian what are you wearing?"

Vivian pulled out a dark blue tube top that clung tightly to her body showing her curves. She also wore a pair of short dark jean shorts and black furry boots.

"Nice." Commented Lily.

"Thanks, now let's go down stairs and get the boys." Vivian said before they walked down to the common room in their outfits.

When they reached the last step they saw the common room was empty except with Alison pacing in front of the fire. Alison was wearing a brown turtle neck and cream skirt with a pair of brown heels. It looked nice against her brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Alison are you okay?" Vivian asked.

Alison looked up at Vivian and Vivian saw the problem and gasped. It took a minute but Lily also soon noticed the big pimple on her cheek.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Alison cried.

"Okay I've got an idea." Lily said.

"What?"

"Well you see my sister Petunia once got a pimple before going to her friend's party so I preformed a spell for her." Lily explained.

"Do you think you could do that for me?" Alison asked.

"Yeah hang on." Lily pulled out her wand and muttered a quick little spell. The pimple stayed for a second before it started to gradually get smaller until it was nothing but a small dot until that too disappeared.

"See all better." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily you're awesome."

"Who's awesome?" James said approaching the girls.

"Ummm Remus." Alison said.

James shrugged and looked at Lily and smiled as if approving her outfit.

"Where are the other goofs?" Vivian asked.

Just then Sirius bounded down the stairs with a much calmer Remus following.

"Hello guys." Sirius said eyeing Vivian.

The others said hello.

"Ready to go to the carriages?" James asked. They all agreed and the next thing they knew was James picking up Lily and throwing her over his shoulder while running them to the carriages.

"JAMES YOU ARSE LET ME DOWN!" Lily screeched as he continued to run with the others following.

"Not a chance Lily. It's more fun this way." Once the two reached the carriage James set Lily down and she couldn't help but smile. James looked behind them and saw the other four walking towards them. Lily starred in disbelief.

"Why didn't your dates attack you?" Lily asked.

"Well Sirius knows that Vivian will probably beat him up and Remus is just too nice." Alison explained smiling at Remus.

"Yup. So Lily either become stronger than James or find a guy more polite." Vivian said.

Lily sighed and got in the carriage.

"Uh oh." Lily said.

"What's wrong?" Vivian questioned sitting down by Sirius. Remus and Alison took the other side and James took the last available seat.

"Lily?" Alison asked.

"I'm going to have to either ride in another carriage or sit in someone's lap."

Before anyone could say or do anything James pulled Lily onto his lap and smiled.

Lily blushed and glared at a snickering Vivian.

"So, what do you guys want to do when we reach hogsmaede?" Remus asked.

"How about we'll go to Zonko's first to get that over with, then Honeydukes, followed by any shopping we need to do and finishing with butter beers." Lily said. They all nodded except for James who frowned.

Sirius noticed this and looked at his friend. "What?"

"Can we go to the quiddich store for-"

"NO!" Remus and Sirius yelled.

The girls looked at them as if they were crazy.

"James has an obsession with quiddich." Sirius explained.

The girls all said ahhh or laughed.

The carriage pulled up to hogsmaede and the girls waited patiently as the boys bought things from Zonko's.

Next they went to Honeydukes. The girls bought pounds of candy for their 'girls night' that they planned to have. The girls dragged the boys shopping for clothes.

At one point in took all five of them to pull James away from the quiddich store.

Finally they went and got their butter beers.

Alison sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I wish it could always be this relaxing." She said as she took a sip of her butter beer. Vivian agreed and looked over to where Remus was shifting in his seat.

"Hey Remus?"Vivian asked.

Remus' head snapped up.

"Are you okay you seem…..uncomfortable."

Remus sighed. "I've got something I need to say."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Umm well-l I was won-wondering i-if you, Alison wa-wanted to be my girlfriend?"

Alison smiled brightly before kissing Remus' cheek. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

The others cheered and they all happily drank their butter beers.

Once they finished they paid for their drinks and once again set out on the hogsmaede road. "So do you guys know of anywhere else to go?" James asked.

"How about the shrieking shack?" Lily asked.

Remus stiffened slightly before agreeing along with everyone else.

They walked down the street with Remus and Alison leading the way. When they reached the shack Remus starred at it with pain in his eyes. Sirius and James shared a knowing glance. Lily and Alison gazed at it with awe in their eyes. Sirius turned to Vivian to say something but saw something that unnerved him. Vivian was looking at Remus from behind and then to the house. Sirius knew shadow creators were able to read souls. Did that mean Vivian knew about Remus and his furry problem?

Sirius went up to James and tapped him on the shoulder. James gave him a curious look before Sirius pulled him away from the others so they couldn't hear.

"What?" James whispered.

"I think Vivian knows about Remus' furry problem." Sirius whispered back.

"What? How?"

"Well look at her."

James looked over to Vivian and saw her giving Remus a strange look but it held sympathy. James looked back at Sirius.

"She knows."

The two turned to look back at Vivian as she continued to read his soul. All the sudden she stiffened and turned to James and Sirius who also stiffened.

Vivian looked from Sirius and James and Remus before approaching the two boys.

"You know?" James asked flat out.

"Yes I was reading his soul. Don't worry my friend at camp was a werewolf so I don't judge. But what interests me is that you two are two unregistered animegas." James and Sirius shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Same here." Vivian said. The boys starred at her I shock.

"What animal do you change into?" Sirius asked.

"A fox." She answered.

"Oh so do you want us to tell Remus?" James asked. Vivian smiled.

"Yes but I should defiantly be there."

"I have a question though." Sirius said.

"What?"

"Well as soon as we got here you looked at Remus. What made you want to read his soul?"

"When Alison first mentioned coming here he stiffened. I thought he was just scared of the legends but then when we arrived his pain from changing and the memories basically radiated off his soul and my shadow creator instincts were automatically drawn to it."

The boys nodded as they rejoined their friends.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Lily asked.

The nodded and headed back to the carriages. Sirius turned to Vivian who gave him a wink before walking ahead with Lily.

The group walked back to the castle with Lily and Vivian in front chatting about the girl's night. Remus and Alison followed behind them talking about classes. Finally James and Sirius were in the back talking about a prank idea. Once they got back to the castle they sat outside under the beech tree.

James stood up and grabbed Vivian's hand which Sirius eyed a little.

"Excuse us but would Remus, Sirius, and Vivian come with me a moment?"

Lily and Alison nodded and watched as James pulled Vivian, Sirius, and Remus over to a clump of bushes.

"What do you want?" Remus asked eyeing his friends.

Sirius looked at Vivian who was staring dreamily at the clouds above while James shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well?" Remus demanded.

"Okay look," James said. "When we were at hogsmaede and we went to the shrieking shack Vivian noticed something."

"What?" Remus asked.

Vivian and Sirius glanced at each other before entering the conversation.

"Well Vivian realized your uneasiness around the house." Sirius explained.

"And as you know Remus I can read your soul which is like reading your mind so I was able to look into all you secrets." Vivian said. Remus nodded.

"Well let's just say I could see your furry little problem and just to let you know I don't care."

Remus stood there for a minute before smiling and giving Vivian a hug.

"Thank you so much." Remus said releasing her.

"Yeah I guess both of us have a secret." Vivian said grinning. Sirius and James smiled at the way Remus took the news.

"So Vivian," James said. "You know how Remus' weakness is the moon?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was curious if you had a weakness."

Vivian thought for a moment. "Well…" Vivian trailed off thinking about it.

"There is….a curse…."

"What kind of curse?" Sirius asked.

"Well no one really knows of it but it's a curse that summons light."

"Well what does it do to you?"

Vivian tangled her hand in her hair as she shifted from each foot nervously.

"It's basically a unforgivable for shadow creators. You see light from anywhere isn't bad as the curse."

"Why?" James asked.

"Well the light from the curse holds a strong force a magic behind it. Inside every shadow creator their heart is basically a shadow. So when a shadow creator is hit by this curse the light penetrates their heart and they die."

"Wow." All three boys say in unison.

"Yup so if anyone finds out this curse and they fire it on me I will either be badly injured or die."

The boys nodded and they all walked back to Lily and Alison.

"Where'd you guys go?" lily asked.

"No where important." Vivian said smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 2 weeks till Christmas and Vivian was sitting in the common room with Lily and Alison as she hid the last present that she bought for her friends.

"So girls have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Alison asked.

Lily and Vivian nodded.

"I can't wait till Christmas." Lily said bouncing a little in joy.

Vivian and Alison laughed at her and soon the boys came in.

"Hello lovely ladies." Remus said pecking Alison on the cheek.

James smiled and sat on the couch and Sirius looked at Vivian.

"Hey Vivian can I talk to you?" He asked uneasily.

"Sure Sirius, be right back guys." Vivian called as she followed Sirius up to the boys' dorm.

When they got there Vivian sat on Sirius' bed as he stood in front of her.

"Look Vivian from the moment I met you I instantly liked you. You're funny, you're smart, and you have a kind heart. I would really like you and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." Sirius said blushing. Vivian had tears in her eyes from the sweet things he said. Vivian smiled and nodded not able to find her voice.

Sirius grinned like a mad man and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Vivian deepened the kiss a little and finally they broke apart both gasping for air.

"Wow." Sirius said as he panted.

Vivian smiled and held his hand as they walked back to the common room. The others looked at the two and their flushed faces, and clasped hands.

"So," James said grinning. "Are you two a thing?" Sirius and Vivian nodded and everyone congratulated them. They sat around the fire for a little bit more before the girls departed upstairs. The girls fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Downstairs the marauders minus Peter were sitting around the fire.

"So Sirius you and Vivian huh?" Remus asked.

"Yup." Sirius said putting a pop on the 'p'. "Now all we have to do is get Jamesie and Lily bug together." Sirius said and Remus laughed while James just glared.

"She doesn't even like me!"James argued.

Sirius and Remus shook their heads and the three headed up stairs and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vivian woke up the next morning and was surprised to see that she was the first one awake. She took a quick shower and dressed in a jean skirt and grey leggings. She put on her grey converse and orange long sleeved hooded shirt. She went over to Lily's bed and smiled evilly at her friend. She picked up a stray pillow and wacked her friend over the head with it.

"OW! Vivian what is your problem?" Lily screamed at her waking Alison in the process.

"You wouldn't wake up." Vivian said smiling.

"Oh shut up." Lily grumbled and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and pink t-shirt. Alison wore a very _interesting_ outfit.

Alison wore a short dark red skirt that showed off her legs a lot. She also wore a spaghetti strap black tank top. Vivian and Lily gaped at her.

"Alison why are you wearing something so, so, so…" Lily searched for the right word.

"Slutty.' Vivian said not the least bit ashamed that she said that.

"Well you see the other day I thought it would be fun to torture Remus a little." Alison explained putting on her school robes.

"But why?" Lily asked still in shock.

"Lily dear sometimes you just have to mess with people."

Vivian and Lily shrugged and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day Lily was sitting in the common room, James was out on the quiddich pitch, Vivian was sitting by the lake, Sirius was in the room of requirement, Remus was sitting in an empty classroom, Alison was walking around the girl's restrooms, and Peter was off doing his own thing somewhere. Basically they all had a different thought on their mind and they were in their spot that helps them think.

Lily and James were both thinking about their hidden feeling from each other. Sirius was wondering about Vivian and her other secrets, Remus and Alison were thinking about their relationship. Finally Vivian was thinking about one of the most dangerous things for her to do.

Should she go look for her father? She loved knowing her father was out there but he won't remember.

_Flashback._

_Five year old Vivian sat in Fiona's house thinking about her mother. Her mother was captured when Vivian was one years old and soon after her father was hit with a memory erasing charm and he fled out while Vivian was left in the woods only to be found by Fiona._

"_Vivian!" Fiona called._

"_Yes Fiona?" Vivian asked with a solemn look._

_Fiona came around the corner and spotted Vivian and her hurt expression._

"_Oh my dear what's wrong?" Fiona asked rushing to Vivian's side and hugging the young girl._

"_He won't come back will he?" Vivian asked not looking at her godmother._

_Fiona knew who she was talking about. "Now dear I can't answer that. I'm sure everything will work out."_

"_Is she really dead?"_

_Fiona sighed remembering her long lost friend. "Even I don't know the answer to that young one."_

"_Fiona can I ask you something and you have to be completely honest."_

"_Alright what is it?"_

"_Will I….will I ever have a family?"_

_Fiona smiled at Vivian. "May be. But for now you have me and searcher."_

"_Where is Searcher?" Vivian asked looking around the house. Just then a large wolf came around the corner._

"_Searcher!"Vivian cried happily._

_Searcher walked up to Vivian and sat by her side._

"_So, are we enough for a family?" Fiona asked._

_Vivian nodded. "You always will be."_

_End Flashback._

Vivian felt something stinging her eyes and felt a warm drop roll down her cheek. The sixteen year old Vivian touched the tear and glared at it. She never cried. Well there was one time.

_Flashback._

_Vivian sat down by the cold hard body gently shaking it._

"_Come on Searcher wake up." Fiona came up behind Vivian and rested a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Come now child let his spirit go in harmony."_

"_He can't be dead." Vivian said as the tears in her eyes spilled over._

"_OH Vivian." Fiona cried hugging the young girl._

"_Shh it's all right all things happen for a reason."Fiona whispered._

_End Flashback._

That was the first time Vivian cried. It was quite rare for a shadow creator to cry. Vivian held her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with my life?" She murmured to herself.

_Flashback._

_Fiona held Vivian close as she walked them into the fireplace with a handful of floo. _

_Fiona said a strange name that the six year old Vivian did not understand. They were spinning until they landed in a grand house._

"_Welcome Fiona and Vivian." Said a middle-aged woman. "I assure you that Vivian will love it here."_

_Vivian said goodbye to her godmother before walking off to her camp cabin. In there she saw many girls but one with fiery red hair and green eyes came up to her._

"_Hi I'm Lily Evans."_

"_I'm Vivian Tupper."_

"_So do you want to go play out on the grounds?"_

"_Sure." Vivian replied._

_End Flashback._

That was the day Vivian got a friend. It was more than that. She got a sister. Lily was always there for her no matter what.

_Flashback._

_Vivian and Lily were fourteen now at camp. Vivian and Lily sat by the lake in the camp talking about their dream jobs. All the sudden a small rock hit Lily on the back of the head._

"_Hey Evans you filthy mudblood why don't you leave you're stinking up the camp!" A black haired girl said with her friends laughing behind her. Vivian stood up and faced the girl._

"_Why don't you just leave Hope. You and your little whores of friends."_

"_Oh look at this girls the orphan is trying to stand up to me."_

_Vivian strode forward and grabbed Hope by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into a tree._

"_Shut the fuck up! I may not have my parents but at least I don't have to shag every guy at camp to make a quick buck!"_

"_OH shut up you orphan. Your parents obliviously hate you so why don't you follow your mother down to hell."_

_Vivian lost control and for the first time in her life her eyes went to black and Hope was scared._

"_Take that back." Vivian practically whispered._

"_Make me." Hope said with a sneer. That's when everything went wrong. The last thing Vivian remembered was sitting in the grand house with Lily as some camp counselors took the dead body of Hope away._

_The headmaster turned to the girls._

"_Miss Tupper you do realize that you have to find a new place to study magic now."_

_Vivian nodded._

"_Wait!" Lily said. "If Vivian goes I go too."_

_The headmaster sighed. "If you wish but be careful." There was a pop and Fiona came in with a concerned look on her face._

"_Oh my Vivian are you alright?" Fiona rushed to her sighed. Vivian looked up but the gleeful energy of the young happy girl Fiona once knew was no longer there._

_Vivian stared at her godmother not saying a word. There was a whole new look in her eye. It wasn't energetic and joyful but full of death and pain. Fiona knew that Vivian would never be the same again._

_End Flashback._

Vivian sighed knowing that she would never be that once cheerful girl. She had killed someone and she regretted it greatly.

**A/N- Wow! Drama right? Well this chapter was just a lot about Vivian's past and how she came to be. Next chapter might be interesting or not. I'm really not sure yet. Happy reading. ****! Please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lily and Vivian were wandering the grounds by the lake talking about things that they did when they were kids. Just then Zach and Turk came up to the girls.

"Hello ladies." Turk said but he was looking at Lily only.

"Hi." The two girls answered. Vivian was feeling uncomfortable because she was Sirius' girlfriend and she was around Zach. Lily was fighting the feelings inside her. James vs. Turk.

"So we were wondering if you girls wanted to go to study with us." Zach said.

Vivian suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder and looked over to see Sirius standing between her and Lily with one arm draped around Lily the other around Vivian.

"Sorry boys but Lily and my girlfriend." Sirius said sending a glare at Zach. "Are coming with us."

The two boys glared and nodded. Before leaving Zach sent a wink at Vivian which Sirius saw.

"OH you better have not just sent a wink at my girlfriend." Sirius growled stepping forward in front of Vivian. Zach was cowering just a little but not enough to show.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Zach asked. Zach was being pretty brave considering him being about a head shorter than Sirius and had no muscle vs. Sirius who was completely muscle and could beat up the whole Slytherine quiddich team single handedly.

Sirius stepped closer cracking his knuckles.

"SIRIUS!" Sirius turned to see James grinning and Remus scowling.

"Can we talk later? I've gotta beat the shit out of this kid."

Vivian grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him back shaking her head. Sirius gave her a nod before pulling her and Lily towards the other marauders.

"Must you always get in fights?" Remus asked.

"Ummm yes." Sirius said looking at Remus as if he were crazy.

"Zach and Turk were talking to Vivian and me when Sirius came. The boys asked us if we wanted to study with them. Sirius said that we couldn't because we would be with you guys. And then Zach sent a wink at Vivian and Sirius got mad." Lily explained.

"Well he shouldn't wink at my girlfriend." Sirius argued.

They all laughed at Sirius and his jealousy before heading back into the great hall where they met up with Alison and had dinner.

Back in the common room they all sat and laughed having a great time. Lily glanced over at Vivian and saw something no one had seen in two years. It was a small hint of the joyful light in her eyes. Lily smiled. She looked around at all her friends. Vivian was being tackled by James and Sirius who started to tickle her after her saying they were arrogant. Lily looked over at Alison and Remus who were whispering sweet things to each other.

She glanced at the clock and noticed It was one AM.

"Whoa! Okay guys I've gotta take these girls upstairs for their sleep." Lily said grabbing Alison and Vivian.

Alison gave Remus a peck on the lips before jogging up to the girl's dormitory. Vivian gave Sirius a peck on the lips but he grabbed her and deepened the kiss. They both started to fall back into the couch cushions until Lily slapped them both upside the head.

"OW! Okay, okay I'm going to bed." Vivian said. Vivian reached the stairs and looked back at Lily.

"Aren't you coming Lils'?" Vivian asked.

"One minute I have to talk to these boys here." Vivian nodded but still looked confused before disappearing up the stairs. Lily turned to the boys and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" They asked.

"Yes for being so kind to Vivian. She's had a rough past and she was smiled like that in ages."

The boys smiled. James and Remus loved her like a sister and Sirius treated her as if she were the most important thing in the world.

"You see ever since the camp incident she felt as if she had to detach herself from the world."

"What happened at the camp?" Remus asked.

"Oh it was horrible." Lily shuddered. "You see Vivian and I were sitting by the lake and a girl named Hope called me a mudblood." The boys glared wishing Hope was around so they could give her a taste of her own medicine.

"It gets worse." Lily said getting the boy's attention back. "You see after Hope said this Vivian got mad and yelled at her. Hope called her an orphan and said that Vivian should die like her mother and go to hell. That's when Vivian's eyes immediately went black. She didn't take Hope's body over but she did control shadow and moved them inside her body. It was scarier than a horror film. Hope's body jerked and writhed and the shadows crushed her bones from the inside. Vivian kept getting madder and madder until she finally crushed Hope's heart and Hope died. Vivian snapped out of her trance and fainted. The headmaster kicked her out of camp and I went with her."

"She killed Hope?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Vivian can't remember anything she does during her trance. The headmaster told her the story and Vivian just shattered. She was broken for two years. We didn't have many happy conversations and she used her shadow creator powers to stop all dreams at night. I was so sad to see her sad. She was never the same." Lily smiled a small smile. "But then she met all of you. You guys show her so much love and faith and it makes her…..happy. Today I saw the happy light in her eyes and for that I will always be grateful to you guys."

The boys smiled at Lily one last time before she went upstairs. When Lily opened the door she was attacked with a hug from Vivian.

"Umm good to see you too."Lily said uncertainly.

"Oh Lils' thank you for thanking them it was so sweet."

"Wait you heard."

"Sorry I got curious.'

"It's okay now get to sleep."

"Fine." Vivian said and flopped down on her bed closing the curtains and falling into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day everyone sat at breakfast eating and chatting about class. Soon after they got up and walked to potions. Professor Tufts walked into the classroom. She said that they would be taking the day to copy notes. The class groaned. It was going to be a boring day.

Vivian and Lily sat next to each other with Alison and Remus across. Lily and Remus started to copy the notes. Alison preferred to fiddle with her quill and occasionally tickled Remus' neck with it making him quietly moan. Vivian however was staring blankly up at the front of the class room twirling her wand in her hands. Every once and a while Vivian would reach up to fix her blonde and brown streaked side bangs.

In the back of the classroom James and Sirius decided to put jinxes on Lucius to annoy him. It's not like they could get in trouble considering Vivian had made it possible for them to prank him and not get caught.

Professor Tufts stood up and dismissed the class. The rest of the day went on just like potions. Remus and Lily doing what they're told, Alison daydreaming, Vivian bored, and James and Sirius pranking.

By lunch time the students gathered in the great hall. The marauders and girls took their seats at the far end of the table. Vivian sat next to Sirius while he whispered cocky and sweet things in her ear which made her giggle. Remus and Alison were tossing grapes in each other's mouths. James and Lily stared in disgust.

"OY! If you are finished then some of us would like to eat our meals in peace and not barf." James said with Lily nodding her head in agreement. Remus and Alison shyly backed away from each other growing flushed while Sirius and Vivian continued to kiss each other.

Lily turned to James. "Do you think they'll ever stop making out?"

"No, way."James said. James picked up his goblet and stood up from his seat.

"James what are you doing?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Relax Evans. I'm just going to get their attention." James stood next to Sirius as he continued to kiss Vivian. He took the goblet and dumped it on Sirius' hair getting a few drops on Vivian in the process. Vivian squeaked in surprise and Sirius gave James a death glare.

"James.' Sirius growled low and deadly.

"Y-yes?' James asked his voice quivering from fear.

"Run." Sirius snarled. James didn't need telling twice as he dashed for the exit with Sirius chasing after him.

"I don't know which one Sirius is angrier about. Interrupting Vivian and him kissing or the fact that James ruined Sirius' perfect hair." Remus said.

The girls giggled and finished their lunch. Later once they finished their classes Vivian turned to the others.

"Guys I haven't seen James or Sirius since lunch."

The others realized to that James and Sirius never came back.

"Where are they?" Alison asked.

"Let's check the common room." Lily said. They walked down the corridors keeping their eyes peeled for the two missing marauders. They came to the portrait of the fat lady. Remus said the password and they walked in to find some kids but not a lot.

Remus turned to the girls. "Let's check the boy's dorm." They walked up the steps and opened the door. As soon as they walked in a pair of hands covered Lily's eyes and another person covered Vivian's.

"What the hell?" Lily screeched.

Vivian just giggled.

"Calm down Evans."

Lily recognized the voice and the name they used with her. "JAMES!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well after I chased James around and got my revenge James and I came back here. We decided to do something nice for you two." Sirius told Lily and Vivian.

"Why?" Vivian asked clearly confused.

"Well you two are so close basically sisters." James explained.

"And?" Lily asked.

"Well we decided to throw you two a best friends anniversary." Sirius said. Both girls gasped and smiled in pure happiness. Sirius and James removed their hands and Lily and Vivian gazed around the room. There was a huge banner say 'HAPPY BEST FRIEND ANNIVERSERY'.

"How long have you two been friends?" Sirius asked.

"Ten years.' Vivian said with tears in her eyes. Lily was crying. Vivian looked behind her and noticed Remus and Alison were gone.

"Where did Remus and Alison go?" Vivian asked.

"OH well you see this up here is a private party with just you two, Sirius and I, and Remus and Alison. Downstairs is where there is a much larger party for you girls." James said.

"Why are there two different parties?' Lily asked.

"Well we figured you wouldn't want tons of people around you when you went through these." Sirius said pointing to a trunk.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Just a few memories from your childhood." James said. Remus and Alison appeared at the doorway.

"Well open it you two." Alison said.

Lily and Vivian walked over to the trunk and found thousands of pictures of them and things they played with. Lily sobbed with happiness and Vivian's glazed over with unshed tears of joy.

Sirius and James sat down on a bed and Remus and Alison stood as the girls began to observe the contents of the trunk.

Lily pulled out a picture of ten year old Lily and Vivian in swimsuits. Vivian was swinging on a rope above a lake and Lily was sitting on a rock drinking muggle soda.

"Vivian remember this?" Lily said showing the picture. Vivian nodded.

"That was our secret lake."

Vivian pulled out more pictures. One was of Lily and Vivian at a bowling rink. Vivian was eating nachos and Lily was grabbing a bowling ball. The next one was of Lily wearing a princess costume and Vivian wearing a black shirt that said 'Costume'.

Vivian pulled out a picture Lily drew for her. It was a drawing of a thermometer saying 'get well soon' when Vivian was sick.

Lily looked up at the boys. "Where did you guys get these?"

"Well we actually got them from Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"I wonder how he got them." James said.

The others shrugged and the girls continued to pull more pictures out. The next one was of Lily's birthday and Vivian was throwing a large piece of chocolate cake at a boy and Lily was laughing.

The next one was taken by a wizard camera because the picture was moving. It was of Vivian throwing a snowball at Lily. Lily scowled but ended up laughing along with Vivian.

Vivian pulled out another wizard picture of Lily and Vivian tackling Lily's dad.

Lily turned to Vivian to say something about the picture but when she looked over Vivian looked sad and Lily realized why. Vivian wished it were her father.

"Vivian….Are you okay?" Lily asked. Vivian nodded and smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It's fine. Now's not the time to worry about him." She said setting the picture aside.

Lily pulled out a picture that moved she had never seen before.

"Hey Vivian what's this?" Vivian took the picture and looked at it to see Vivian as a three year old Vivian being held by a woman with brown hair and slight streaks of blonde. She had purple eyes and a huge smile as Vivian laughed in her arms.

Vivian starred at the photo and turned it over to read what was written on the back.

'_Vivian-three years old. Vivian and mother Christmas party at Fiona's.'_

Vivian looked at the moving picture and a man with dark hair who was pretty handsome came and sat by the older woman and Vivian and wrapped his arm around the two smiling at Vivian.

Lily starred at her dumbstruck friend.

"Vivian is that…" Lily trailed off.

Vivian nodded as tears of happiness came down her face.

"That's me with my family."

"Wow." James said.

Vivian lightly touched the picture of her parents and smiled.

"But wait Vivian." Lily said.

"Yeah Lily?" Vivian asked turning to face Lily.

"Your mother was captured when you were one."

"So?" Vivian asked confused.

"So, you are three in that picture."

Everyone went silent and Vivian starred at the picture.

**A/N-Ohhh cliff hanger. It's about to get really great. R&R. ****.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait so if Vivian's mother was with her when she was three then why would Fiona tell her she left at the age of one." Remus said.

"I don't know but something is wrong." Lily said.

"Alright, alright I don't really want any drama right now so I'll just write Fiona a letter and get the full story." Vivian said.

The others nodded and went back to looking through pictures. While the marauders and Alison were listening to Lily explain a picture Vivian took out a piece of parchment and quill. She took the quill and began her letter.

_Dear Fiona,_

_Hey Fiona it's me Vivian. How are you? Well I was just checking in but I also have a question. You see some friends of mine and Dumbledore found some pictures of Lily and I and other stuff from our childhood. There was one that interested me a lot. It was a picture of me when I was three. The strange thing was is that my mother and father were there. You told me I lost my mother at the age of one and my dad soon left too. I would just like a simple answer. Thanks._

_Your goddaughter,_

_Vivian Tupper._

Vivian walked over to Alison.

"Hey Alison?"

"Yeah Vivian?"

"Could I borrow Crackers?" Crackers was Alison's owl.

"Sure."

Vivian walked over to the owl's cage and pulled out the light midnight black owl. She attached to letter to the owl and let it depart out the window.

James glanced at the clock and jumped in surprise at the time.

"Come on you two you've gotta get to the party."

Vivian and Lily were pulled down the stairs and into the common room where there was a huge banner reading 'to the coolest girls at Hogwarts'. The whole Gryffindor house was there and smiling at the dumbstruck girls.

They had their huge party with food and music and had a great time. Finally the other Gryffindors departed and Remus cleaned up the party contents with a wave of his wand. Soon it was just Sirius sitting with his arm slung over Vivian's shoulder on the couch. Alison was sitting on Remus' lap and Lily sat in one of the chair with James on the other side of Sirius on the couch.

"So what did you girls think about the party?" Remus asked. Lily and Vivian just smiled and thanked them and saying it was awesome.

Remus started kissing Alison on her shoulder and neck. "Remus cut it out." Alison said giggling.

"No." He answered simply.

"OH is it kissing time?" Sirius asked turning to Vivian. Sirius and Vivian started to lean in when the other screamed.

"NO!" They yelled.

"Why?" Sirius and Vivian asked pouting.

"Because we know if you two start kissing it will turn into a rated r scene." James said smirking. Sirius just shrugged and grabbed Vivian and kissed her. Vivian kissed back and so far it was just an innocent make out scene until things got a little more heated up. Vivian straddled his lap and Sirius rub her sides up and down.

Lily was averting her eyes and Remus and Alison had their innocent little pecks on the lips. James was staring at Sirius in shock. James was about to get up when Sirius suddenly took Vivian and flipped her over so she was slightly against James' shoulder and Sirius crept over her never breaking the kiss.

James groaned. "Sirius stop making out for a second and move."

Sirius ignored him. Lily was laughing at James and Remus and Alison even stopped kissing to see what would happen.

James turned to Lily. "Evans please help me. Move these two."

"No James I wouldn't want to disturb them." Lily said giggling.

Remus being the nice one took a pillow and whacked Sirius and Vivian really hard. Sirius shot up and glared at Remus. Remus whimpered before running up the stairs. Sirius got off Vivian and she sat up. Lily and Alison said good night. James also left. Vivian and Sirius soon left too. They all drifted off to sleep Vivian the only one not dreaming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The nest morning Lily woke up and saw that Vivian and Alison were already awake and talking. Vivian noticed that Lily woke up and smiled.

"Lily guess what, there are only five days till Christmas."

"Oh that's cool." Lily said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Now get ready Lily." Alison said.

"Ready for what?"

"We're going shopping for our Christmas ball gowns." Vivian said.

"Yeah Remus asked me this morning and Sirius asked Vivian right after Remus asked me." Alison said.

"But I don't have a date." Lily said.

"Word on the street is James is gonna ask you." Vivian said smiling cheekily. Lily smiled and agreed to go.

The girls got dressed and headed off to Hogsmaede.

When they got there they went into a dress shop and scanned the racks for dresses.

Alison picked out her dress which was a light red strapless dress that was floor length with silky skirt and jeweled corset. The jewels from the corset trailed down to the skirt a little and there was a diamond flower on the chest part.

Vivian's dress was a floor length strapless teal dress. The top of the dress clung to her body all the way down above her waist until the dress spilled out in elegant way with a few diamonds on her skirt part.

Finally Lily's dress was a floor length dark blue dress with small sleeves. It had a tight top with sparkled skirt. The skirt dragged on the floor behind her in a flowing way.

The girl bought them and walked out of the store and saw the guys approaching them. Remus and Alison shared a quick peck on the lips and surprisingly Sirius and Vivian only gave a peck on the lips and not a full out make out session. Lily and James just remained silent.

"So James wasn't there something you needed to say?" Sirius asked.

James shot him a glare. "Yeah ummm."

"James are you okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah I umm look," James said looking at Lily. "Lily I was wondering if you umm wanted to go to the Christmas ball with me." James asked blushing.

Lily smiled. "I'd love to James."

James smiled like a little kid in a candy store. They headed back to the castle with Sirius and Vivian in front talking about hogsmaede. Remus and Alison followed while holding hands and laughing. Finally the new couple was in the back walking in a comfortable silence.

When they got in the common room Alison took the dresses upstairs while the others sat on the couch.

Lily sat in a chair with James leaning against her legs. Vivian and Sirius (Who go less lovey dovey) sat next to each other on the couch and talked about anything they could think of. Alison came downstairs again and joined Remus on the floor.

"Oh Vivian here this came for you." Alison said pulling a letter out.

Vivian opened the letter and read the contents. Her face grew confused. She finished the letter and gave it to Sirius to read out loud to the other.

"Dear Vivian." He said as he read the letter.

"It is true that your mother and father were with you when you were three. Your mother and father were on the run from the ministry so they stayed at my house. Once you were three and a half your mother was taken in. Your father thought you were dead. He thought you were dead because he couldn't find you. The reason you weren't around was because your mother had taken you for a walk in the woods. That's when the aurors attacked. They took your mother but you remained in the woods until I found you. By the time I got back your father had left out of sorrow and was determined to find you. I tried to contact him but he never answered. A few years later I learned that you father had killed two muggles. He went insane from the sorrow. I will be visiting Dumbledore tomorrow so we can talk then. Bring your friends I have no doubt that you already told them who you are so go ahead and bring them.

Love,

Fiona." Sirius read.

The others looked at Vivian who was smiling.

"Vivian…?" Remus asked uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

Vivian nodded.

"Vivian why are you so happy with this story?" Lily asked.

"He went looking for me. He actually loved me once.' Vivian said talking about her father.

The others smiled but the smiles didn't reach their eyes.

"That's right Vivian. See your father does-" Lily started but was cut off by a sorrow filled look from Vivian.

"Lily he cared once. Not anymore."

"Vivian that's not true." James said.

"Yeah you're his daughter." Alison added.

Vivian shook her head and went to bed without another word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later the next day Vivian and the others headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Vivian turned to her friends. "Does anyone know the password?"

"Oh I do it's ice mice." Lily said and sure enough the gargoyle leaped aside.

The kids climbed up the stairs and paused by the closed door. They heard muffled voices inside. Remus knocked on the door and they heard a soft permission to enter.

They walked through and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. There was also a woman with black hair that fell down her back in curls. Her eyes were a strange tint of blue that made them look teal almost. She was paler than Vivian but not ghostly pale. She had a slight splatter of freckles on her nose and below her eyes. She looked to be in her late forties.

"Vivian?" The woman asked uncertainly.

Vivian nodded. "Fiona." The woman nodded and rushed over to give Vivian a hug.

Fiona and Vivian pulled away. "I haven't seen you since you were fifteen and moved in with Lily for the summer." Vivian smiled.

Dumbledore chuckled and stood up. "Alright I believe that we have to talk and I correct."

Vivian nodded.

"What would you like to know?" Fiona asked.

"Why did you tell me my mother left when I was one?" Vivian asked rather quickly.

Fiona sighed. "You don't remember anything from your mother do you?"

"Well I remember a time when we went on a picnic together but nothing else."

"Yes well you see your mother asked me to tell you that she was captured when you were young though she never told me why."

Vivian seemed a little upset with the vague answer but let it go.

"Does my father remember me?"

Fiona averted her eyes and didn't answer.

"Fiona….Does. He. Remember?" Vivian asked slowly.

Fiona sadly shook her head and Vivian's faced dropped.

"Are there any more questions?" Fiona asked.

Vivian thought for a moment. There were thousands of things she wanted to ask. She settled for the most important one.

"Is my mother dead?"

Fiona looked to Dumbledore who gave her an encouraging look. Fiona turned to Vivian.

"No."

"What? Where is she?"

Dumbledore answered the next one. "She is held prisoner at the ministry." Vivian's knees shook and she would've collapsed if Sirius had not caught her and held her in his arms.

"Vivian are you alright?" Fiona asked. Vivian nodded weakly but remained in Sirius' arms.

"Before you ask she can't be freed." Dumbledore said.

Vivian sighed in defeat.

"Vivian there is something else you need to know." Fiona said.

"What?"

"Well as you know the ministry is letting you stay out free but there is one person who wants you dead. Someone who sees's you as a treat."

"Who?"

Fiona sighed. "Your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"Well as you know the ministry is letting you stay out free but there is one person who wants you dead. Someone who see's you as a threat."

"Who?"

Fiona sighed. "Your father."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER WANTS TO KILL ME?" Vivian yelled holding back tears of pain.

Fiona rushed over and tried to give Vivian a hug though it was difficult since Sirius still had his arms around her. Fiona pulled away and had tears flowing down her face.

"Honey calm down. He wouldn't do it if he remembered. He wants to kill you because he wants power. Shadow creators are powerful so he see's you as a threat."

Vivian stood there. "So you're telling me that my mother is alive, my father doesn't remember me, and now he's trying to kill me."

Fiona nodded her head. All the sudden Vivian blacked out in Sirius' arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vivian later awoke in the common room with all her friends staring and the entire Gryffindor house staring at her with worried expressions. Vivian jumped back in surprise.

"All right she's awake you can all leave now!" James yelled when he realized Vivian didn't like the people staring at her like that. The other Gryffindors besides her friends left. Vivian sat up holding her head.

"Where's Fiona?" Vivian asked in a hoarse voice.

"She went home but you and I are going to her place for Christmas." Lily said.

"Cool." Vivian said and looked over at her other friends. Vivian knew that James and Sirius would be together on Christmas since Sirius ran away there. She also knew that Remus would be at his cousin's. Then Vivian looked over at Alison.

"Alison, where are you going for Christmas?"

"Oh I'm just staying at Hogwarts."

Lily and Vivian looked at each other. "No." Vivian said simply.

"What do you mean no?" Alison asked.

"She means that you can come with us to Fiona's. Vivian's godmother won't mind." Lily explained. Alison smiled and attacked the girls with a death hug.

"OH thank you, thank you, thank you." Alison squealed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The time of the ball came. It was two days till Christmas. The students that were leaving would be going home tomorrow.

Up in the girls dorm the girls were getting ready. Lily had just finished curling her hair and put on her gown. Alison had straitened her strawberry blonde hair and out on her red heels. Finally Vivian looked like a goddess. Her teal dress swept the floor in an elegant manor. Her brown and blonde hair hung down in silky curls right past her shoulders. Her side bangs remained straight and were moved slightly out of the way so you could finally see more of her right purple eye.

Alison and Lily gaped at her.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing it's just you look beautiful." Lily said.

"Thanks you girls look nice too.' Vivian said.

"OH did you two hear?" Alison asked."

"Hear what?" Lily asked.

"That the boys are going to be wearing those sexy muggle tuxedoes instead of the ugly dress robe."

Vivian smiled in excitement and Lily had a gleam in her eye. The girls descended down the stairs and came upon the boys. They all gaped at them and sure enough they were in tuxedoes.

Vivian and Alison glided over to their dates and Lily shyly made her way over to James. Sirius and Vivian shared a quick peck on the lips before leaving the common room. Alison and Remus soon followed. James and Lily also left but kept silent. When they reached the grand doors they entered the great hall.

The great hall looked beautiful. There were ice chandeliers with crystals hanging from the ceiling. At the entrance was an ice sculpture. It was of a figure that looked like fireworks during an explosion. The ice even changed colors to give off an effect. In the middle was a dance floor that looked like ice but the people dancing on it didn't fall or even slip. Along the walls were crystals and holly plants everywhere. It was truly breathtaking. James and Lily sat at a table with their other friends. Alison and Remus left and went to the dance floor. Vivian and Sirius were talking when a girl came over with light blonde hair. Lily and James gave each other uneasy glances knowing this wouldn't go well.

The girl came over and flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes trying to get Sirius' attention but Sirius only had eyes for Vivian. The girl finally had enough and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned and gave the girl a bored look.

"What?" Sirius asked but it sounded irritated and bored. Vivian was giving the girl a glare but the girl didn't realize or care.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing." She asked.

"Do I even know you?" Sirius asked.

"Well not really but I'm way prettier and more normal than Vivian." Sirius glared at the girl but Vivian remained calm before she spoke.

"Look whoever you are. I'm Sirius' date and girlfriend. The day that Sirius dances with you is the day I shag Lucius Malfoy. So why don't you run along before I rip your head off and shove it up your ass." Vivian said taking a drink from her wine glass.

"Shut it Riddle." The girls sneered.

"Oh no." Lily said.

"What?' James asked. His answer was a sound of shattering glass. James looked over and saw the glass that Vivian was holding was now scattered across the table in broken shards. Vivian stood up and glared at the girl as she slowly advanced on her.

"What did you just say?" Vivian asked.

"You heard me_ Riddle_." The girl spat.

Vivian continued her advance and now the girl was getting scared. Other students were looking over at the girls.

Vivian's eyes remained purple but everyone knew that if the girl said one more thing Vivian would snap.

"MISS TUPER!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. Vivian did not look away from the girl not even when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Tupper." Dumbledore said softly now. "Come you would not want to hurt her." Vivian nodded and walked back to her table and the rest of the students went back to what they were doing. Sirius stood up.

"Hey Vivian let's go dancing." Vivian gave a slightly confused look but took his hand as they left the table and went to the dance floor.

(With James and Lily)

James looked confused once Sirius and Vivian left. "I wonder what that was about." He said to lily. Lily giggled. "Look." She said pointing over to Zach who was standing ten feet from their table.

"Oh." James said chuckling at his friends jealousy.

Lily sighed and looked over at her beautiful friend and a handsome Sirius twirling on the dance floor.

"They're great together aren't they." She told James.

"Who's great together?"

"Vivian and Sirius."

James looked over to his best mate and a girl who was like his sister. "Yeah, Vivian is the first girl to ever control Sirius."

James and Lily joined their friends on the dance floor and danced for a little bit. An announcer said to grab a different partner. James stole Vivian away and Alison glided over to Sirius as Lily twirled in to Remus' arms.

"You seem happy." Vivian inquired.

"Lily is a great person. She makes me happy." James said.

"James you may be like a brother to me but if you hurt Lily I'll hurt you." Vivian said giving James a serious look. James nodded and smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good so when are you going to ask her out?"

James stuttered to an answer but Remus came over and took Vivian away. Sirius danced with Lily and Alison with James. The dance ended hours later and the six friends walked off to the common room.

When they got there they said goodnight and went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day was the day that the students would be going home. Lily finished packing her trunk and put her light brown cat Star in her cage. Alison packed her cage and brought her black owl Crackers and finally Vivian packed very little since she would be going to her own home. She did however bring her Raven named Dawn.

The girls went down to the common room and walked out to the carriages. The met up with the boys and piled in the carriage. Vivian and Sirius sat together sharing a sweet goodbye. They weren't even kissing just talking and giving little pecks on the cheek. Alison and Remus sat in a comfortable silence just snuggled together. Lily and James were saying goodbye to each other and their friends. The carriage pulled up to the train and they got on in a compartment. They all talked happily and what they would do over their Christmas break.

The train pulled up to King cross station. James hugged each girl. Remus hugged His friends and kissed Alison. Sirius said goodbye to the girls and Remus before kissing Vivian deeply. They pulled apart and the girls gave the boys one last wave before walking over to Fiona. Fiona smiled and hugged each girl and turned to Alison.

"Oh Alison I'm so glad that you're coming. It will be so much fun." Fiona said and started walking towards her muggle car. The car was a black Ferrari.

"Wow Fiona nice car." Lily commented.

"thank you I just got it."

The girls piled in and Fiona started driving down the road. Vivian turned to Alison.

"Just to let you know Alison, Fiona's house is huge."

"Huge?"

"Yeah she lives in a mansion." Lily said.

Fiona turned down a dirt path and came to another paved road. She pasted a gate and turned into a driveway. The driveway was pretty long and then they came upon a huge house that looked as if it were a slightly smaller Hogwarts. It had Tudor framing. It had two golden gates for the entrance. Fiona pulled up and two butler came over and opened the door.

"Vivian this place is like a castle!" Alison said as a butler took her luggage. Vivian and Lily giggled.

"Well Alison at least you didn't faint like Lily did when she saw this place."

"Hey come on its big." Lily pouted. Vivian and Alison laughed.

The girls walked in and it was even more magnificent. There was a huge spiral stair case that stood in the center of the house. Alison could see four grand pianos and she was just at the entrance.

"So Alison would you like a tour?" Lily asked as she put Star down and the cat darted off to explore.

"Sure, but where should I put Crackers?" Alison asked indicating her owl.

"Oh we can put Crackers and Dawn up in the message tower." Vivian said letting her Raven fly around above her head.

The raven and owl flew up to the top of the castle/mansion and went into the message tower where they sat on some perches.

Vivian and Lily pulled Alison along the first floor.

"Now here we have the entrance of course." Lily said pointing around.

"Here is the living room." Vivian said showing a huge white room with three long couches and a large flat screen muggle TV.

"And here is the dining room." The dining room was a big as the Gryffindor common room. It had two gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a long table.

"Now where do you want to go next?" Vivian asked.

"Well where's your room?" Lily and Vivian grinned and pulled Alison up the spiraling staircase. They climbed and climbed and climbed the stairs until Vivian took a sharp turn down a hallway where the girls came upon a pair of double doors with Vivian's name on it. Vivian pushed it open and Alison's jaw dropped at the sight.

Vivian's room was huge! It had windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The windows had a view of the forest surrounding her house and a lake over by some rocks. Vivian had a king sized bed with green and brown covers. She had pictures and paintings that Vivian had made all over her walls. There was a chandelier in her room to though it was silver and smaller than the other ones in the house. She had a desk over to the side of the room. Across the room were two double doors that were brown with silver handles.

"hey Vivian what's that?" Alison asked pointing towards the doors.

"OH that's my closet." She said.

"You have double doors for your closet?" Vivian nodded sheepishly.

"Wanna see it?" Lily asked.

Alison nodded and Vivian groaned. Lily opened the doors and Alison gaped. Her closet was slightly smaller than her room. There were racks of clothing and a dresser at the far end.

"Vivian what is Fiona's job?" Alison asked.

"OH she used to be a secretary for some wizarding company but then her super rich grandfather died and she inherited all his money."

"So that's why she lives in a castle." Vivian and Lily laughed.

"I suppose." Lily said.

The girls went back down the stairs and into a large kitchen. It had a breakfast counter and two stoves. There were three mini flat screen TV hung up on the walls. There were marble counters and a nice chandelier and other kitchen stuff.

The three girls sat on the bar stools at the breakfast table and took the hot chocolate a butler gave them.

"So are you girls excited it's Christmas eve?" Alison asked taking a sip from the hot drink.

"You bet."

Fiona came in the room with her black curls in a ponytail.

"Hello girls."

"Hello." The girls chorused.

"So where will you girls be sleeping?" Fiona asked taking a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"Ummm what about the basement?" Lily suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea." Vivian said. The girls finished their hot chocolate and got their things and went down to the basement.

It was probably the biggest room in the place. It had a huge couch and huge wall sized flat screen TV. There was a door with a sign saying home theater another door saying bowling alley. There was even a candy counter and soda machine and snow cone machine and all sorts of food. Even a popcorn machine.

"Hey, Vivian?" Alison said gaping.

"Yeah?" Vivian replied giving her friend a confused look.

"Am I dreaming?" Lily and Vivian laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the night the girls gossiped, played games, and ate a lot of junk food.

"Her girls can I ask you a question?" Lily asked.

"sure what is it?" Alison said while eating popcorn.

"Well it's just that sometimes I think James likes me but then he won't even look at me other times." Lily said.

"Oh well you see I was talking to Sirius one day about James actually and he doesn't want to come on to strong because he doesn't want to get hurt." Vivian explained.

"Yeah even Remus says he is a little worried. He would be miserable." Alison said.

"But I like him.' Lily said.

"Alright we'll fix this." Alison reassured.

"Yeah we just need a plan." Vivian added as she got a coke from the soda machine.

"What kind of plan?" Lily asked.

"Well we know James likes you and you like him. He is worried that you don't like him so he doesn't ask you out because he's afraid of getting hurt. But if you show a little more affection and care towards him then he'll ask you out." Vivian said.

Lily smiled and agreed to the plan and the girls decided to go to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Vivian woke up and saw Lily just getting up too. Vivian walked over sleepily towards Alison and gently shook her awake.

They got up and went up stairs from the basement into the living room where they saw Fiona in her pink and green striped pajamas reading the daily prophet.

"Hello girls and merry Christmas." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning." The girls answered with equal brightness.

"They went over to the large Christmas tree and started to go through the presents.

They opened their presents from friends, family, and relatives. Vivian paused when she reached Sirius' present to her. It was a beautiful necklace with gold chain. At the end of the gold chain was a black diamond rose. A leaf came off the side and the leaf was clear and had her name painted in gold.

She put it around her neck and showed her friends.

"Wow that looks really nice." Lily said.

"Sirius really cares for you." Alison added.

They opened the rest of their presents and Fiona came over to Vivian.

"Vivian I have wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"Well you see I know how much you miss Searcher."

Vivian nodded sadly.

"Well I know you could never replace him but." Fiona whistled and a small wolf puppy came around the corner. Lily and Alison cooed at the little puppy as it jumped up on Vivian. Vivian smiled and thanked Fiona. It looked exactly like Searcher. The same black fur and white tummy. He even had the light brown tipped ears.

"Thank you Fiona he's perfect." Vivian said.

"What are you going to name him?" Lily asked.

Vivian thought for a moment. "Hunter." She said. Hunter's ears perked up at this. The girls laughed at the wolf's playful attitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The days went by and soon came the time when the girls would be going back to Hogwarts. Lily and Alison packed all their things and Vivian took back anything she wanted too. They got their pets in their cages and got in the car as Fiona drove off to the train station.

They got out of the car and went through the wall of nine and three quarters and came across the red train. Lily and Alison thanked Fiona and Vivian gave her a hug goodbye. The girls boarded the train and sat in a compartment.

"So are you girls excited about school starting again?"Lily asked.  
Alison and Vivian groaned.

"I guess it'll be okay." Vivian sighed.

Alison just scowled out the window but then perked up.

"Guys I get to see Remus again." Alison said in a far to cheery tone of voice.

Lily and Vivian shook their heads as they waited for the marauders. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and the marauders slipped inside.

"Hey girls." Remus said taking his seat beside Alison.

"Hey."

Sirius came and sat between Lily and Vivian and James sat on the other side of Remus across from Lily.

Everyone went into their own conversation. Vivian and Sirius were talking about their Christmas break, Remus, Alison, and James were discussing quiddich stuff and Lily was reading.

The train pulled to a stop and they got off and went inside.

Vivian and lily were in the front with the others right behind.

"Hey Vivian remember when we used to skip around like total idiots." Lily said.

'Yeah want to do that again?"

Lily laughed and the two girls linked arms. They started to skip and a funny yet cute way up to the school. Along the way students smiled at the girls and greeted them. Everyone really loved Lily and Vivian. They were great girls and never really got on anyone's bad side.

Once inside they took their seats with their friends and waited for Dumbledore's speech to end before eating.

"So are you guys ready for school?" Lily asked.

Everyone then started talking about classes they hate and classes they don't hate until the worst thing happened. The girl that asked Sirius to dance at the ball came walking over with her friend. Vivian stiffened but continued to eat her food. The girls came and sat across from Sirius and James.

"Sirius, James, this is Maggie and of course I'm Ali." Ali said who was the girl trying to dance with Sirius.

"Okay what do you want?" James asked.

"Well we wanted to see if you girls wanted to go on a walk with us?" Ali said. Vivian who was sitting next to Sirius just glared at Ali.

Sirius gave them a blank look and continued to ignore them. He knew he was being rude but Vivian was his girlfriend and he cared for her a lot.

"Sirius." Ali cooed.

"James come on." Maggie said reaching for his hand across the table.

Ali was about to touch Sirius when Vivian turned to him and grabbed him into a kiss. Sirius immediately responded and wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands fisted in his hair.

"Sirius," Ali said trying to get his attention. "Come on let's go for a walk." She whined. Vivian pulled away slightly.

"Which is it Sirius? Stay here and make out with me or go on a walk with this desperate girl and listen to her whine about things."

Sirius' answer was grabbing Vivian again and kissing her. Maggie was still trying to get James' attention. Suddenly Maggie got tired of trying to get James' attention and Ali and Maggie walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

School went by normally. The days were boring and not much happened. Remus and Lily were great students, Alison was always there to talk to, James and Sirius entertained everyone and Vivian was always around for pretty much everything. Life was pretty much great at the moment for the six friends.

One night they all sat in the common room starring at the fire. Sirius was getting tired of the boredom.

"Let's do something." He suggested.

"Like what?' Vivian asked who lying on the couch.

"How about a game." Alison said while leaning on Remus' shoulder.

"What kind of game?" James asked.

"How about something else." Lily said when no one thought of a game.

"What about sleeping?" Remus said rubbing his eyes tiredly. The agreed and went up to their dorms to go to bed.

They all had sweet dreams except for Vivian who doesn't have dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N- I do not own harry potter, marauders, or anything else J.K. Rowling made. R&R please.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the six friends were sitting under the beech tree by the lake. Vivian was talking with Sirius. Alison and Lily were talking. Remus was reading and James was tugging at some blades of grass. Soon Dumbledore came striding over.

"Good afternoon students."

"Hello." The six said.

"If you don't mind I need to talk to you six."

"Sure what's up?" James asked.

"Well as you know Voldemort is after Vivian."

Vivian looked down at the grass with tears threatening to spill while the others looked at her in pity.

"Well I need her help to figure out what he's planning."

"How?"Vivian asked.

"Well you see Vivian I think you will be able to get in Voldemort's mind through your dreams so I need you to give yourself the power to dream again."

"No." Vivian said simply.

"Vivian you have to do this.' Lily said.

"We'll stay with you all night to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sirius said.

Vivian nodded and flicked her hand in the air. Out of nowhere a glowing shadow appeared and went into Vivian through her heart.

"Alright don't worry you'll be fine." Dumbledore assured and with that he walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later after dinner the six friends sat in the common room. Vivian was lying on the couch. Lily was sitting in one chair and James the other. Alison and Remus sat on the floor with their backs facing the fire. Sirius was leaning with his back against the couch while he sat on the floor.

"Alright truth or dare James?" Remus asked. They had been playing truth or dare waiting for Vivian to fall asleep.

"I pick truth." James said.

"Alright was there ever a teacher here you had a crush on and if so who?"

James blushed. "If you must know it was the herbology teacher Professor Sam."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright Vivian truth or dare?" But when James looked over at Vivian she was asleep. "Guys look." He said pointing to her.

The others looked and saw that she was asleep. Everyone but Lily was smiling at how peaceful she looked.

"Lily are you alright?" Sirius asked.

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe Dumbledore. Vivian is going to go through so much pain just so he can know what Voldemort is thinking."

The others frowned when they heard she'd be in pain.

The five friends continued to watch Vivian for about ten minutes. So far everything was fine. Suddenly Vivian took a sharp intake of breath.

Lily was about to get up but Remus pulled her back down to her chair. Vivian stirred some more until she quieted down.

"Lily what's happening?" James asked.

"She's having a dream. I don't know if it's good or bad though."

Vivian screamed in pain and arched her back off the couch. Immediately the five friends came over as Vivian writhed in pain.

"Should we wake her up?" James asked.

The others shrugged as Vivian squirmed as if she were being hit with the cruciatus curse. The portrait opened and Dumbledore came in with McGonagall.

"Sir is she okay?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore shook her head. "She is not experiencing physical pain but emotional pain. Right now Vivian is seeing how her father wants to kill her."

"Poor Vivian." Alison said.

Vivian whimpered in pain again.

"Can we please wake her up?" Sirius asked pleadingly to Dumbledore. Everyone could see it broke Sirius' heart to see her like this.

"Just a few more minutes." Dumbledore said.

Vivian suddenly stopped moving and everyone waited. After half an hour Dumbledore left with McGonagall. Suddenly Vivian attempted to roll over but fell on the floor.

"Ouch." She groaned rubbing her head.

"Vivian what did you see in your dream?" Lily asked helping her sit back up.

"I was in a room with a bunch of death eaters I was walking around and not noticing them when they hit me with the one curse that kills a shadow creator."

"_la Mort." _Lily whispered.

"What?" Alison asked.

"La mort is the French word for death. It is also the dying curse for Shadow creator." Vivian said.

Vivian sighed and fell asleep once again. Once her friends made sure she wasn't having a nightmare they soon fell asleep too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning the six friends woke up and headed down to the great hall.

So far everything was fine but Vivian had a strange feeling that something wrong was going to happen. Lily noticed her friend's discomfort and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Vivian are you alright you've been acting strangely."

"I don't know I just-" But Vivian was cut off by Ali staring at her intently with her wand raised.

Vivian read Ali's shadow and knew what she was thinking.

"Get up!" She yelled throughout the great hall. Everyone snickered at how Ali thought she could boss Vivian around but to everyone's surprise Vivian stood shakily.

"Ali I know what you're thinking but please it won't do any good." Vivian said in what sounded like a pleading tone.

"I don't care! Even if you don't die I just want to see you injured."

Everyone in the great hall had confused looks.

Ali whispered something and a bright ball of green light shot out of the tip of the wand and straight into Vivian who winced and staggered backwards.

"NO!" Lily cried.

"Lily what is it what's wrong?" James asked. She turned to the others with tears rapidly falling from her eyes. "It's the death curse for shadow creators." She whispered.

Dumbledore came over while two teachers grabbed Ali and hauled her away. Dumbledore kneeled by Vivian who collapsed on the floor. Her other friends came over and stared in horror.

Vivian tried to stand but started coughing up blood in the process.

Dumbledore told McGonagall to get Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall nearly sprinted out of the hall.

Vivian was coughing up more blood and her eyes were sliding shut. Vivian stood up and nearly collapsed before catching herself. Lily ran over and took Vivian's wrist for a pulse. It was there and strong but Lily wasn't sure how long it would last.

Madam Pomfrey came in and rushed to Vivian's side.

"Oh dear." Pomfrey said after checking Vivian over.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Pomfrey sighed. "There is nothing I can do." She said.

"Wait…" Vivian croaked.

"What is it child?" Dumbledore asked. Some of the students swore they saw tears in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I can live if I get help from someone."

"Who?" Sirius asked who was now by Vivian's side with a arm around her waist supporting her.

"I need a blood related shadow creator." She said while wincing in pain.

"Miss Tupper the only blood relative is your mother and she's trapped." Dumbledore said.

"I know but I either find her or I'd say that my chances of staying alive are very slim."


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Tupper are you sure this is the only way?" Dumbledore asked.

Vivian nodded. "I need my mother which means I need to go to the Ministry."

"Alright but you can't go alone." Dumbledore said.

"We'll go with her." James spoke up.

"Yeah we'll make sure she's safe." Remus said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and led the group of six friends to his office.

Once they reached his office he gave each student a handful of floo.

"Now remember, the ministry do not like Vivian and her kind. I doubt they'll let you through but if you must Vivian, use your powers."

Vivian nodded weakly coughing up one last bit of blood before going to the Ministry.

When they arrived in the large room where all floo passengers arrive they gazed around the large building and the large picture of Cornelius Fudge.

The kids probably looked very strange in the current position. James and Sirius were untangling Alison and Remus who got tangled when they fell out of the floo network. Lily was shivering and her tear stained face was flushed pink. Vivian was probably the strangest. She was clutching her stomach with one arm the other holding her wand and had blood stained on her shirt.

Once the two love birds were untangled they began to walk down the hallways trying to find the place. Suddenly Vivian pulled her friends around a corner.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Do you see that guy over there with the silver and black badge?" Vivian asked jerking her head to a man around the corner who was reading a flyer on the wall.

"Yeah what about him?" Sirius asked.

"His badge shows that he works with the captivity of shadow creators." Vivian explained.

"What should we do?" Lily asked.

"I think we should ambush him and take the badge. We can get him to tell us where the shadow creators are." The others nodded and started to creep around the corner slowly. James, Sirius and Remus lunged and pinned the guy to the wall.

The girls came over and pointed their wands at the man while Vivian took his badge.

"Who are you children!" The man demanded.

"That's not important right now. I need you to tell me where you keep the shadow creators." Vivian said.

"Why should I tell you?" The man sneered. Vivian eyes changed red and she pulled a shadow out and danced it around the man's head.

"Because if you don't then I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."

The man gulped and his voice shook when he answered. "Go down this hall and take the next right. When you're walking down the hall you'll come upon two sets of staircases. One that goes up and one that goes down. The one that goes down is the basement where the shadow creators are."

Vivian smiled. "Thank you. Although you do know too much so..." Vivian lifted the shadow and brought in crashing down into the man's chest. The man gasped before collapsing to the ground.

"Vivian did you kill him?" Alison asked shocked.

"Yes but that's not important right now." The six set off and followed the directions. By the time they came to the bottom of the stairs the saw a large desk and a dark hallway with jail cells.

Vivian staggered over to the desk and pulled a large notebook over. On a tap that said 'e' she turned to those pages. When she didn't see her mother's name she figured it was sorted by last name.

She turned to R and soon found Evian Rose cell 1285.

"Guys come on I figured out where she is." Vivian said grabbing what looked like a ring of cell keys.

The six ran off down the hall scanning the numbers. 1282, 1283, 1284,….1285.

"Guys I found the cell." Vivian said.

"You know it's funny that these things aren't guarded." James commented.

"Well I'm guessing they only block the exits. Shadow creators can't really escape if they have no strength. Since all these shadow creators are pure blooded shadow creators they feed off only humans so they don't eat regular food." Vivian said.

"Won't they die?" Lily asked.

"No they can't die except by the one curse." Vivian said.

"Vivian go ahead and open the cell." Remus said. With shaky hands Vivian lifted the keys and opened the cell. They gazed inside and saw a woman who was very pretty with blonde hair with brunette tipped ends and very tan. She was facing the wall. When she spoke her voice was as smooth and melody toned like Vivian.

"If you're here to kill me go ahead." The woman spoke.

"Umm, Evian Rose?" Vivian asked uncertainly.

"Yes what do you want? You took everything already."

"Uh, umm, it's me Vivian, Vivian Tupper." Vivian said her voice shaking. The woman went rigid and turned to Vivian and smiled at her.

"Vivian? Is that really you?"

Vivian nodded. "Yeah."

The woman leaped up and hugged Vivian which Vivian returned.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I thought I lost you." The woman sobbed. After a few more seconds the two pulled apart.

Evian looked over Vivian's shoulder and saw her friends. "Oh look at this my daughter brought snacks."

Her friends took a cautious step back.

"Mom these are my friends."

"OH then it's a pleasure."

"Umm, excuse me Miss Rose, I really hate to put a damper on this happy reunion but Vivian needs your help." Lily said.

"My help? With what?"

Vivian took a step back and indicated her bloodied body.

"Oh my who did this to you?" Evian asked.

"Just some girl. Since I'm not a pure shadow creator it only injured me but I'll die if you don't use one of your own shadows to help."

Right away Evian pulled out a gold shadow and let it float into Vivian's heart. Vivian immediately felt better.

"So mom, can you come home?" Vivian asked.

Evian nodded. "I can go just not with you."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well I can leave but Vivian will have to use her powers to transport me back. I'm too weak."

Vivian nodded and snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye Evian was gone.

"I'm friends with you for ten years and you neglect to mention you can transport people." Lily said.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the cell and into the dark hallway.

"Well are you happy about finding your mother?" Alison asked.

Vivian nodded. 'Yeah it's amazing."

Suddenly there were a few pops but none of the six friends saw anything.

Vivian took another look and saw her each and every one of her friends being held by a death eater.

"Oh no." she mumbled.

"Ah the great Vivian Tupper." Sneered a cold voice.

Vivian turned and saw Voldemort standing there with his wand pointed at her.

"Well what a surprise seeing you here."

Vivian stared at the man. The man who was her father but had no idea and was about to kill her.

"It is such a pity seeing you go at such a young age." Voldemort said.

Vivian shuddered at his cold heartless voice.

"Please don't…" Vivian trailed off. She was worried. She gazed around at her friends. James, Remus, Alison, Sirius, and Lily. They were all in danger because of her.

"I make you a deal." Voldemort said when he noticed her love for her friends.

"I let you go but your friends die."

"NO!" Vivian cried.

"Oh struck a nerve have I. Well I must say you truly are pathetic."

"Just don't hurt them."

"So what's it gonna be little girl? Let your friends die while you go free or stay and obey me while your friends perish."

"Don't listen to him Vivian." Lily yelled.

"I'll never work for you." Vivian spat.

"Oh then I guess we'll just take care of your friends-"

Vivian cut him off. "I said I'd never join you. Though I will offer a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes my life for theirs."

"NO!" Her friends cried.

"You're willing to give up your life and your powers and happiness just to let your friends live."

"I won't be happy if they die. I also know their life is more worthy than mine."

"If that's how you feel."

"It is."

And with that Vivian ignored her friend's protests as she sent them back to Hogwarts. The last thing they saw was a ball of green light heading straight towards Vivian.

The _five _friends landed in the great hall. Surprisingly the whole school was still there. Dumbledore came and approached them. Lily was sobbing onto Alison's shoulder while Alison had silent tears falling from her face. James and Remus who were also crying were comforting a sobbing Sirius.

"Where is Miss Tupper?" Dumbledore asked. Lily shook her head and launched herself in Dumbledore's arms.

Dumbledore understood what happened and patted the young witch on the back. McGonagall came over to Dumbledore and Lily.

"Albus what happened?" She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head somberly. "Minerva, please get everyone in the great hall. A funeral is in order."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N- Is this the end of Vivian or does she have another trick up her sleeve. What will become of her mom? Keep reading and find out.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day the students gathered in the great hall for the funeral. The five friends sat up front waiting for it to begin. The whole school was there to attend.

Dumbledore sat on his chair at the front of the hall with a somber look. He stood up and walked to his owl podium to talk.

"Good evening students. Today we honor a brave girl. Vivian Tupper as you all know was kind, funny, and witty. But most of all she had a heart of gold. She never hated anyone. She had her dislikes for things but she always put a smile on our faces." Dumbledore took a deep breath before he continued.

"I think it would be fair to tell you how Vivian died. You see Vivian was murdered by Lord Voldemort. I thought you should all know how Vivian died. She died from protecting her friends. She loved them like no one could ever imagine. Her humor and natural smarts. Now Vivian was different in a way that some never thought possible. Her past and background made people judge her as some evil girl when all she really wanted was to be understood. Two students almost killed Vivian. I know they both think it was funny or cool to do that. But really it just shows that Vivian was the bigger person. We loved her and we cherished her friendship. Now I would like you all to take a moment of silence to remember our brave friend."

The hall went quiet except for quiet sobs or a whimper from crying. Soon after the great hall cleared out the five friends left and went under their beech tree. James was trying to blink back tears but they ended up falling instead. Remus was looking out at the lake crying silently thinking about all the good times with Vivian. Alison and Lily both sobbed freely and Sirius was sitting on the grass with his back turned to his friends as tears that never seemed to stop flowed down his face.

"I miss her." James said breaking the silence.

"Me too. She was always there for us." Remus said.

Lily chuckled lightly but it held no humor just pain. "What?" Alison asked her.

Lily shook her head. "It's just if Vivian were here she would be able to figure out what to do."

James turned to his best mate. "Sirius mate, you've been unusually quiet."

"I've got nothing to say."Sirius said in a hollow voice.

"You loved her didn't you?" Lily asked. Sirius normally would've been angry that someone asked him that after Vivian died but since he knew Lily was experiencing a lot of pain with her losing her best friend so he just nodded.

"I feel selfish." Alison said.

"Why?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

"Well I mean here we are crying over Vivian who we at least got to say goodbye to meanwhile her mother was expecting to see her daughter come home."

The others agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening the five friends walked in to the Gryffindor common room that was dead quiet. Alison murmured a goodnight and went up stairs. Lily didn't even say anything before following Alison upstairs to go to sleep. The boys silently climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day the five friends were sitting out by the lake not really talking.

"Oh what do we have here?" said a high pitched voice. The five friends groaned and turned around to see Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius, Regulas, and Narcissa.

"What do you want?" James snapped. He was starring at Snape as if daring him to make a move on Lily.

"Well someone seems a bit upset that Vivian is gone." Lucius taunted.

"Shut up you have no right to speak about Vivian!" Alison screamed.

"Well she is a whore." Regulas said. That set everyone off. Sirius and Regulas had their wands pointed at each other. As did James and Snape, Lily and Narcissa, Alison and Bellatrix, and Remus and Lucius.

"Well it seems as if I've touched a nerve didn't I dear brother." Taunted Regulas.

Sirius just glared at his younger brother.

"Well aren't you going to hex us?" Narcissa asked.

James was about to when Lily interrupted.

"NO. I know Vivian wouldn't do that. She would only attack if she had no choice." Lily said.

The five friends lowered their wands and walked off without another word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Days passed and nothing seemed happy anymore. James and Sirius didn't pull pranks, Alison was death quiet, Lily and Remus stopped paying attention in class and were flunking slightly. Teachers were quiet and didn't even pay attention when a student tried to disturb class. Dumbledore even stopped making his speeches during meals.. Nothing was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later James and Lily were sitting alone in the common room.

"Hey Lily I know this is hard for you and all with Vivian gone." James said.

"It's just….It feels like just yesterday we were making friendship bracelets and now she's gone." Lily said in a whisper.

"Look Lily, I like you a lot. I know this is a bad time and all but I would do anything for you and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." James said.

Lily smiled for the first time in weeks before giving James a hug and peck on the cheek.

"So is that a yes?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day they were all sitting under the beech tree. James and Lily haven't told their friends about their relationship yet.

"It's quiet." Remus commented.

"I don't like it." Lily said.

"I can't take this. WE NEED VIVIAN BACK!" James yelled.

"I agree with that. It's too quiet." A voice said.

The five friends turned around and there leaning against the bark of the beech tree was Vivian Tupper with her arms crossed over her chest and her all too familiar smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Vivian's friends stared wide eyed at her.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"You're supposed to be dead." Lily said in an awed voice.

"Well what a nice way of saying 'welcome back.'" Vivian said smirking.

"B-but how, how did-d you, and we…But you." James stuttered.

"Careful James, don't sprain yourself." Vivian joked.

"Okay I'm confused." Alison said.

"Us too." Agreed the others.

"Well you see it's rather complicated."

"Does Dumbledore know you're alive?" Sirius asked.

Vivian shook her head and took a seat on the ground next to Sirius.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Okay so what happened? We saw you get hit with the green light." James said.

"Well you did in fact see me get hit with the green light. However it was the wrong one. Instead of the shadow creator killing curse my father used Aveda Kedavera curse."

"Well how did you get away?" Sirius asked.

"Well after he hit me with the curse aurors came. Voldemort and his deatheaters were able to get away while I quickly got out of there.'

"So Voldemort thinks you're dead." Lily said.

"But you're not." James clarified.

"Nope I'm here, and I plan on staying." Vivian said with a smile. Her friends all got up and gave her a hug except Lily.

"Lily what's wrong?" Vivian asked.

Lily had hurt written all across her face. "I don't get it." She finally said.

"Don't get what?" James asked.

"Vivian you've been gone for weeks. WEEKS! WE all missed you. It was hell without you. If you were okay once Voldemort disappeared then why didn't you come back right away?" By now all her other friends were staring at her. Vivian sighed and shook her head.

"Well…There was a moment, where I considered never coming back."  
Vivian admitted.

"WHAT?" Her friends yelled.

"I really thought I was going to get killed. By that point I thought that it would be better. Once I figured out that I hadn't died I was just about to go back to you guys. But then I saw all the aurors and the curses flying everywhere. I knew how many times I put you guys in danger and I couldn't do. Even now I considering going away again."

"You can't leave." Lily sobbed.

"I know if it truly makes you all happy I'll stay but I can't promise that it'll be safe with me around."

"We don't care. We just want our Vivian back." James said.

Vivian smiled and suddenly whipped her head around towards James and Lily.

"You two are going out?" She practically yelled.

"WHAT?" The others besides Lily and James yelled.

Lily blushed and looked down and James pretended to be interested in a cloud.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alison demanded.

"Honestly it slipped our minds." James said. "But we also wanted Vivian to be around. We were hoping she'd come back." James added.

Vivian smiled at them before turning to Sirius who was looking at her.

Sirius grabbed Vivian and kissed her passionately on the lips. Vivian's hands gripped his shoulders and Sirius' arms were around her waist.

"You know this is a really sweet moment." Lily said staring at the two. Sirius pushed Vivian down onto the grass and supported his body above.

"See that doesn't even make me gag." Remus joked.

"Yeah, great to have your lady back isn't it mate." James said to Sirius but Sirius didn't answer.

"James be quiet they're sharing a moment." Lily said slapping her boyfriend's arm.

A first year was passing by and stopped when he saw Vivian.

"HEY VIVIAN IS BACK." He yelled to his friends.

Three other first years came over and starred at the couple in awe.

"Um, guys you might want to get out of here while Sirius and Vivian have their moment." James warned knowing Sirius was not in the mood to share his girl. The first years continued to stare.

Finally a first year burst out. "Vivian Tupper I love you!"

This broke Sirius out of his trance and he glared out the boy.

"What did you just say?" Sirius growled.

The boy froze in shock.

"Well she is pretty." Another first year said.

Sirius stood up and glared at the first years. He picked up the boy who said she was pretty by the collar of the kid's shirt and growled at the boy.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in weeks. If you want to keep all your limbs on your body then I suggest you leave." And with that Sirius dropped the kid on the ground and the first years ran away screaming. Sirius' other friends and girlfriend came and stood by him.

"Well aren't you nice." Vivian said sarcastically.

"He was interrupting." Sirius said with a shrug. Sirius leaned in to kiss Vivian again but she pulled away.

Sirius gave her a questioning look.

"Is it time for dinner yet?" Vivian asked Lily ignoring her boyfriend trying to kiss her again.

Lily checked her watch. "Yeah we should probably get going."

The others nodded and walked back into the castle. When they reached the great hall they walked in. of course everyone turned to see the famous marauders but everybody gasped at the sight of Vivian Tupper.

"VIVIAN TUPPER?" A fourth year Hufflepuff questioned. Vivian gave a small grin. Dumbledore stood and strode over.

"Miss Tupper." Dumbledore said with a smile and nod of his head.

"Hello Professor. You're going to have to try way harder if you want to get rid of me." She said smiling cheekily.

Soon students started to crowd around Vivian in shock and joy.

"Alright, Miss Tupper is tired. Go and finish your meals." Dumbledore said and all the students went back to their food while the marauders and girls took their seats. Vivian sat between Sirius and Lily. Sirius had an arm wrapped around her waist and just smiled at her friend. James sat across from Lily and couldn't stop looking at Vivian. Remus and Alison also sat across from Vivian and gazed at her in awe.

"Guys I know you missed me but you can stop staring."

All her friends murmured apologies and went back to eating. Sirius however left his arm around her waist.

"Can I talk to you for a second Vivian?" Sirius asked. Vivian nodded and followed him out the great hall. Sirius pulled her down a corridor and stopped by a wall leaning on it and pulling Vivian to his body but made it possible to still look at her.

"Vivian you know I was a wreck when I thought you died."

"But I'm here now Sirius. You don't need to worry.' Vivian said.

"I know but I didn't get to say something to you that has been eating me alive."

"What is it?"

"Vivian Tupper I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too Sirius."

"Promise you'll never leave."  
"Sirius you know I would never leave you on my own doing."

"Thank you." Sirius said before pulling Vivian into a kiss. This kiss was different. It wasn't a kiss between two teens or two kids wanting a decent snog. The kiss was a promise that showed their love. Sirius pulled her harder to his body forgetting they were in a corridor. Vivian fisted her hands in his hair. Sirius tightened his grip on her waist and explored her mouth desperately.

Sirius was a wreck while Vivian was gone. He was afraid if he ever let go that she would disappear. Vivian rolled her hips slightly against his getting a groan from him.

Soon they pulled apart breathless.

"I love you." Sirius said with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you too." Vivian said her eyes matching his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night in the common room James and Sirius were playing wizard chess, Remus was reading, Alison was doing transfiguration homework, and Vivian and Lily were sitting at a table in the corner.

"So Vivian how are you and Sirius?" Lily asked knowing the others couldn't hear.

"I love him so much. You could not find a better man for me."

"Awesome. You know Vivian I really missed you when you were gone."

"Lils don't worry, I love you like my sister and nothing will ever change that. Besides I would never try and hurt you on my own doing."

"Hey Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Voldemort will leave you alone?"

Vivian sighed. "I know he will find out soon enough about me being alive. I also know I'm not going down without a fight."

"But Vivian you could get killed." Lily said.

"Lily I told you, I'm going to try and stay around as much as I can. The most important thing to me is you and my friends and family. I will do anything to protect you."

"But-"

"Lily stop worrying. I'm here now and I'm staying right now. I love you guys."

Lily nodded but she couldn't stop the worry for her friend's safety.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so, so, so sorry, but I've given up on this story. I love it and all but every time I try to write a new chapter I feel less confident.**

**HOWEVER, THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WISH TO TAKE OVER THE STORY.**

**P.S.- I HAVE A NEW STORIES ABOUT THE MARAUDERS AND THEIR LOVE INTERESTS. THERE AREN'T MANY CHAPTERS NOW BUT I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH SO IT WILL CONTINUE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY. I WILL NOT STOP WRITING ABOUT THE MARAUDERS THOUGH SO EXPECT MORE OF THEM IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**

**A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON IS ABOUT SIRIUS FALLING IN LOVE. THERE WILL BE JAMES AND LILY IN IT TOO. CHECK IT OUT WHEN I POST IT.**


End file.
